


Back to the Future

by sugarfromthesamecane



Category: DCU, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Love Simon (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfromthesamecane/pseuds/sugarfromthesamecane
Summary: After being blackmailed by Martin Addison, Simon just doesn't want to deal with some guy who is trying to convince him that he is his son from the future so he shuts the door on his face, it's too early for this kind of stuff anyway, if he wants to prank someone on Halloween night, he should at least wait.What Simon doesn't know is that wasn't prank, that was his actual son and he just closed the door on his face.Disclaimer: This story is based on the  rolepay and AU intiated on @fuckmartinaddisonman on Tumblr, if you are not familiarized with it, it's okay because the first four chapters are kind of an introduction but still go and show the blog some love, it's amazing.





	1. Simon and Bram.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the rolepay and AU intiated on @fuckmartinaddisonman on Tumblr, if you are not familiarized with it, it's okay because the first four chapters are kind of an introduction but still go and show the blog some love, it's amazing.

Simon was not the type of person that had been planning his wedding since he was 5, he actually remembers how Nora was the one who liked to flip through a lot of wedding magazines and plan her future weeding, Alice used to make fun of her but almost always joined her into all of her planning and Simon didn't really get what all the fuss was all about, in retrospective he thinks it was because back then he couldn't really see himself getting married to anyone or well any girl.  
That changed when he met Bram.  
He always knew that he wanted to marry Bram.  
Well, scratch that, he always knew he was going to marry Bram; he always did.  
He always had a very clear picture of how their wedding was going to be, back when they were in high school, Bram and he used to joke that they would get married on carnival and have the ceremony on a Ferris wheel.  
"we can put the marriage officiate on the cabin above us and he can marry us when we are at the top, the only downside would be that he might not hear us”  
"we'll give him a megaphone and we'll get megaphones for us too so he can hear us when we say I do and then we kiss," Bram replied this time making Simon burst into laughter that quickly died down when Bram toppled him over the bed in which they were sitting “do you want to practice?"  
They didn't get married on a Ferris wheel but Bram did proposed in one, Simon wasn't really surprised, he had suspected as soon as Bram had randomly insisted on a surprise trip to Georgia for a carnival but it didn’t really matter to him that it wasn’t a surprise because he was too busy being happy and kissing Bram again and again; he was pretty that the guy who controlled the Ferris wheel actually gave them extra time up there but when they tried to pay him, the guy simply shook his head and smiled at them.  
Everyone really helped them to put this wedding together, they didn’t really had to hire a wedding planner because Taylor decided to help in that department to create the perfect carnival themed wedding, Leah found them a band that could play at their wedding, Nick found them a DJ for later, Abby got them the right suits with the right different shades of blue for each one of them but the person that helped them the most was honestly Garrett, him and his mom Lorelai basically helped him to make all of the themed food, he even found a way to make him a Ferris wheel topper with two small figures of them on the wedding cake that is made of Oreos, it's the cutest thing that they have ever seen and he is pretty sure Simon almost cried when he saw it, Garret was pleased, he said they could even make the figurines edible but to be completely honest, Bram found the idea of eating the figures that are identical to him and Simon kind of creepy and he wanted to save those, after all they were pretty cute.  
Surprisingly most stressful part of planning their wedding was making the guest list and then sending the invitations and save the dates that are apparently different for some reason, Bram hadn't really thought about how much bigger his family was in comparison to Simon's until they started to make the guest list, he was pretty sure they were going to spent all the paper that was left in the world in their wedding invitation for Bram's extended family, honestly it would be easier if there were people that Bram didn't want there but he wanted his two families to be there for this occasion.  
He wants his adoptive father Owen's family there, hell if it was up to him he would even invite the dinosaurs, after all he was raised with them, they more like brothers than anything but he knows that wouldn't be safe, however he does want most people that worked with his dad there, after all they saw Bram grow, they were with him at every holiday, always got him presents and they were always there for him so of course he is going to invite all of them besides he is pretty sure his dad already did that for him, he remembers when he called him to tell him that he was going to propose and he got so excited that he screamed my son is getting married you are all invited so you know.  
Then there were the West's, his biological family, he wants them there too, they had grown closer to each other in the last couple of years, Joe was also his father and Iris was also his sister, even Barry was his brother so of course he wants all of them at their wedding, hell he wants the whole lab at their wedding, so his lists of guests kept on growing longer and longer and at one point, Simon wanted to uninvite people just so they could go to sleep.  
"Do we have to invite Shuri and MJ?" Simon said, it was like three a.m. and he was starting to fall asleep, Bram could tell by the way his eyes keep closing and opening again and again.  
"You mean someone who has being our friends for years that is dating one of our best friends and someone who has also being our friend for years and has been dating your sister for just as long?" Bram asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder so he could steady him "you are right, why we would invite them?"  
"I don't meant that, I’m saying that she is obviously going to be Nora's plus so she doesn't need an invitation and MJ is going to go with Abby" Simon said, holding his hand and trying to open his eyes "like Peter and Cal"  
"You also want to uninvite your only cousin and his husband who is also our friend by the way"  
"No, I mean they share an invitation"  
"Peter and Cal are married, Simon, married people share invitations"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I’m sure there is an explanation but honestly iris said so and I trust her,” Bram said with shrug “also don’t forget Carter’s invitation, he is going with Garrett”  
"Why can’t everyone just get married and share invitation?" Simon said passing him a cup of coffee after yawning making Bram chuckle this time he hadn't seen that answer coming.  
At the end, it took them help from many friends, a lot of coffee and a couple of weeks but they got it by the end, Cal and Peter told them that when they are officially done with the invitations, they are pretty much done with the hard part but Leah and Taylor told them that once they are done with the invitations that is the hard part.  
They are not quite sure of who to believe to be honest but Simon is pretty sure that there were different circumstances for each couple, after all Cal and peter got married four months after graduating college in a small ceremony that also became a no press allowed type of event but that's a story for another time, meanwhile Leah and Taylor's wedding took two years to plan, they had a the most expensive, luxurious and elegant the wedding that you can imagine, it was the event of the century and Taylor wanted something big, her exacts words were think Disney but bigger, gayer and better.  
Also as much as Simon loved Leah and Taylor's wedding, he is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to afford that giant chocolate fountain and Troye Sivan singing talk me down at their wedding, yeah actual Troye Sivan as a surprise for Leah, honestly as much as that wedding screamed Taylor, he saw as much of Leah there and as different as the both weddings were, they had something in common, both couples looked like they literally couldn't be happier which is all that matters and by the end of the day all Simon wanted and he got it.  
Simon and Bram got married on a Friday afternoon, just when the sun was setting down, the day went without complications, the ceremony started in time and it felt like a movie like if the credits were about to roll when they were slow dancing to an slow version of As long as you love me by Justin Bieber because no matter what happen that is always going to be their song, this was their happy ending because there was no way in this world that they were ever going to be happier than at that moment but they were wrong.  
The happiest day of their lives becomes the day that their daughter is born, Simon is the first one to hold her and he doesn’t stop talking about how she looks just like Bram but he can’t really make out the words because he can’t stop crying since he set his eyes on her.  
When he finally does and makes eye contact with her and they end up naming her Josephine Emily, his little Josephine with his beautiful little eyes and tiny little hands that are always trying to grab his chin and it feels like there is this feeling in his chest like there is just so much love and he can’t let her go for the rest of the night.  
The first week, they are scared of literally doing anything wrong and when they are not worried, they are changing her diapers or feeding her or they have to change their own clothes because she peed on them or asking the baby why won’t she stop crying? Like if she was going to answer them but honestly how can something so tiny be so loud.  
“I’m screwed” Simon said as they started to fall asleep for what it felt like the first time in son long.  
“How?” Bram replied even if he was minutes away from falling asleep.  
“Every time she opens her eyes and I look at her and all I can think is how I’m not going to be able to say no to her, god, I don’t even know how to ground someone,” he said and then stopped to yawn for a second “like what do I even say you are grounded, no video games or Barbie’s or whatever, go to your room?”  
“You got me at whatever” he said with a chuckle and put his arm around him “listen, when it comes to it, your parental instincts will kick in and you’ll know what to do”  
“Or you could become the strict parent,” he said putting his head on his chest and his eyes were already closing.  
“Deal” Bram said seeing the chance to add something else “you can spoil this one rotten but with the next one, you have to be the strict parent”  
“Fine but we are stopping at two” Simon said before Bram completely fell asleep.  
Honestly, it’s not like if Simon is the only one who is spoiling their daughter, Emily and Jack visit them at every holiday with a bunch of presents, Owen shows up with the strangest gifts but is always willing to babysit his little princess and so is Joe who has been trying for her first word to be Grandpa.  
It’s not, her first word is “Dada” looking at both him and Simon, and needless to say they cried that day.  
They were not the only couple to have kids that year, Leah and Taylor had their son Oliver that year, they were at Paris at the time for Taylor’s work but Simon was able to see that little boy with giant blue eyes, they named him Oliver, also Garrett and his queerplatonic partner Carter have their first son Rory that year and everyone jokes that Bram and Garrett planned to have their kids at the same time so they could be best friends too, Simon and Carter never really thought about it but after all of the jokes, they are convinced that is what actually happened.  
Sometimes, Simon is surprised by how well Carter and him got along, especially with all the awkwardness there was between them at the beginning Simon didn’t want to say anything bad about Martin in front of him, he knew that he wouldn’t like it if anyone would say something about Nora or Alice in front of him (not that Nora or Alice would ever do something so heartless but that wasn’t the point) but Carter turn out to be so completely and surprisingly cool, actually most of Martin’s family turn out to be cool, he had meet Martin’s parent Marta and Ron, they were so incredibly nice and a little quirky, Simon found adorable how in love they were, they had even got Josephine a present when they came to visit their first grandson.  
Bram always thought that they would end up using the nickname Josie for her but most of the time they end up calling her Jo because that’s how her daughter would say her own name and it was just the cutest thing that he had ever seen and heard, so the nickname Jo just works for them.  
One way or another it feels like everything with Jo is going so fast, she learns to speak quickly, walk quickly and by the time she is four, she doesn’t let Simon fix the bows in her head, he laughs it off and lets her run with her frizzy hair bouncing back and forth with her giant ribbon moving, he won’t admit it but he cried that day, he called his mom to cry about it and he felt like giant baby because his baby didn’t let him fix her ribbon.  
They decide to have a second kid that year, their second and last, this one named Jack Owen, Jo is actually excited to be a big sister even if in her own words, she would rather a puppy but she is okay with him too.  
This time things are less heightened, the first week is not as terrible, they know what to do if the baby is crying and they are not that worried about swearing in front of him but what worries Simon is that Jack has shown zero intentions of talking, he mostly mumbles, nods tilts his head like he understands Simon’s very adult conversation about how annoying Anne from work. He ends up calling his mom and she tells him that is very normal that he will probably start talking when he least expects like Nora, Alice and him did.  
She was right, it happened when he least expected it.  
They have an small family reunion, mostly because it felt like they hadn’t seen their friends and family in ages because everyone was having their own kids so it’s like no one has been able to leave their house for a whole year, like eight months ago Leah and Taylor had their twin girls, two little redheads named Heather and Hermione (guess who named who) and Simon is happy for them but honestly can’t imagine having two at the same time, Peter and Cal just had their daughter May Michelle at the beginning of that year, she was only a few months older than Jack Owen, Carter and Garrett just had a second son Adam and keep insisting that they are going to have third, just give them a few years; Abby and MJ haven’t had any kids yet so they see them often, they have honestly being babysitting for everyone and say that they want to have kids but will probably wait a little longer, Nick just married his college girlfriend Mia who is a career driven woman so it will probably be a while before they have kids, the point is that they all came that day even Shuri and Norah are traveling to see them, so is Alice but her husband is staying with their five dogs.  
Barry and Iris are the first to get there with their daughter Nora who is eleven years old so she goes with Jo, Rory and Oliver to play in the backyard, everyone gets there a little late but overall everything is fine, they are catching up and talking, Jo asks Bram if she can go play with Rory in the backyard, Bram says that of course they can.  
It happens right after that, Simon is trying to get Jack to eat his vegetable puree but his face contorts when he tries to the food he is been offered, Simon knows it tastes bad but is for his own good, eating vegetables is easily digested and rarely causes allergies, it happens just when Nora is about to make a remark about how Simon is becoming their mother and just when MJ is recording with her cellphone.  
It happens right then and there without a warning, in the middle of rejecting the vegetables, in front of everyone, all at once a full sentence.  
Jack’s first words were "I’m too gay for that".  
“Well, he takes after you” Owen said making everyone laugh even harder.  
Like Simon said they weren’t this careful with what they said in front of Jack Owen, honestly Bram is okay with it, they had a good time, Simon is just so incredibly relieved that Jack Owen just finally talked (he was a little worried again when that was all he would say for months) but overall they have a nice day and MJ sent everyone the video and Bram is going to kept it for posterity.  
Everyone starts to go home after that Oliver had already fell asleep so they had to help get everything in the car for Leah and Taylor, Jo asks them if Rory can spent the night and they say yes, then Carter and Garrett say yes so Rory I spending the night with them, after everyone start to leave, him and Simon just sit down to watch the two kids play in the back yard because Bram decided that he will never ever leave them alone again because they finger painted in a wall, since then they usually play in their backyard and push each other on the swing set.  
Then something happens out of the blue, he sees his daughter disappear for a second only to appear again, she looked like a blur, like a flash.  
He shouldn’t be that surprised and yet he still is.  
Somehow Rory doesn’t even blink, he only picks up the ribbon from the floor and puts it back on her head, maybe it’s a good thing that the kids are not freaking out because Bram and Simon are.  
They end up having hushed conversation while they change Jack Owen’s diapers, they decide that they are never having a babysitter ever again, from now on, they are asking friends and family only to babysit from now on.  
It’s not like they don’t return the favor, they do the same thing for Carter when he as to travel to Martin’s wedding, and honestly they were mostly shocked that he found someone to marry at all but they accept it without even thinking about it twice.  
Bram spend hours and hours researching superpowers, Barry sits with him and pretty much guides him along, Cisco even gets him a super suit for his daughter but he doesn’t think she completely understand what it means even if she is very smart, Jo just wants to enjoy the good side of the super powers, maybe that’s for the best, she beats all of the other kids at racing and Rory doesn’t really get how she does it.  
Simon says that with all of the research they should just write a book about how to raise super kids, after all he is the one who stays at home and when Jo starts to run.  
It takes two months for him to realize that he that if he lays in the ground face down, his daughter will stop running and ask if he is okay but god, it’s awkward to do at public places but at least his daughter is having fun.  
Jack Owen is very different from Jo but they get along even if she usually likes sneak things into his food just to see his reaction to it, the other day Bram turned around but he caught her right before she tried to feed him a lemon.  
She actually did feed him the lemon when Jack Owen was three.  
When Jack Owen starts kindergarten, they are not as worried as when Jo started, after all he has many friends and cousins waiting for him there, so he won't be alone, besides he is pretty social and always bouncing with excitement, Jo is a lot more quiet than him but she has Rory so they are okay.  
He gets along with everyone and he has told them that no kid will bother him because May Michelle basically hit another boy for trying to lift up her friend's skirt so now everyone is afraid of her and since he is her cousin, he is safe.  
Simon is both relieved and worried at the same time.  
It's not like Jack Owen can't defend himself, he still remembers Adam's birthday, when Jack Owen decided to fight another guy that said a homophobic insult and the other kids simply close the curtain so the adults wouldn't see and then cheer jack Owen on.  
Bram was pretty torn up about it because he understands why Jack Owen did it but violence is not the solution and he knows that must sound rich from someone that has a video of him called "top ten times that Kid Flash kicked everyone's ass" but he means it, mostly because it feels like every day Jack Owen comes home with a new story or a new punch so he is a little worried but he knows that he is a good kid so that’s what’s important.  
Usually Bram and Simon take turns for who will pick up the kids but every Friday, they both go to pick them up, usually without problems except for maybe traffic but that’s just like an everyday thing in New York.  
The real problem happens because Jack Owen doesn't want to leave the school, he says he won't leave until Ken Mcfuller's parents pick him up.  
Kent insist that Jack Owen should go with his parents and he apologizes for being an inconvenience, Bram feels bad for Kent Mcfuller, he cannot believe a kid just called himself an inconvenience.  
Simon is pretty surprised that a five year old can correctly say inconvenience, honestly he has heard a lot about Kent Mcfuller, Cal and Peter said that they took him to their house once to play with May Michelle, they said the kid is pretty polite, he always greets everyone, shakes everyone's hand, says please and thank you and he is a good kid but so serious.  
Jack Owen also talks about him a lot but is mostly about he builds model airplanes and likes to play with Legos.  
They end up calling Kent's mom and asking if they can take Kent to his home, she sounds so stressed out over the phone, she talks a lot about how they just moved so her husband must have forgot and they are both at work and she doesn’t even know why she didn’t check with him or why she didn’t call him, at some point Simon is pretty sure she is about to start crying so he just says that Kent can come over to their house, she sounds so grateful, says that she’ll pick him up at eight and right before she finishes the phone call, she says that her name is Rosie, he tells her that his name is Simon and his husband’s name is Bram, there is a second in which he is worried that she might be homophobic but she just thanks him again before hanging up.  
On the way home, Jo started to ask him a bunch of question that sometimes he would reply to and other times Jack Owen would answer for him while Kent would nod intensely or would just quickly shake his head depending on his answer.  
“He just moved from Georgia” Jack Owen would say and Kent would nod.  
“We became friends because I gave him a cookie” Jack Owen would say and that sounded like an acceptable story but then Kent would shake his head.  
“You threw paint on my face and then tried to convince me of not telling the teacher by giving me a cookie” Kent explained, Jack Owen looked completely betrayed, Simon and Bram had to cover their mouths with their hands.  
“Now that does sound believable” Jo said and Jack Owen sticks his tongue out at her.  
“But he helped me to clean my face and we are friends now” Kent insisted quickly and then added with a huge smile, maybe the first smile they had seen in the whole day “we have been friends for a week now”  
When they get home, Jack Owen pretty much gives Kent a house tour, usually kids go for the backyard, but instead they end up playing with all of the toy dinosaurs, at one point they start drawing and then Jack Owen cuts one of his fingers and Kent quickly takes out some bandits from his pockets and stuck it on his finger, he almost wants to asks him if he wants to be a doctor because what kind of five year old carries bandits with him  
They order a pizza for dinner because they didn’t have time to cook and he eats his pizza with fork and knife, his somewhat chubby little face would turn serious, intent on his task, while his daughter and son are making pizza sandwiches, like one pizza on top of the other.  
Rosie gets there at eight o’clock with a box of donuts for them, she looks just like her son, she has dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and the only difference is that she has straight hair while Kent’s hair is more light brown, they end up talking for a bit while they wait for Kent to come downstairs.  
“Thank you so much for picking him up” She said as soon as they opened the door “I feel like I’m going crazy, we just moved and I just got this new job, it’s just-a lot, I’m SO so sorry-”  
“Don’t worry about it” Simon said trying to calm her down “one time I thought it was Bram's turn, Bram thought it was my turn, to be honest we are just lucky because we have my cousin was picking up his daughter a little late too”  
“oh, you guys are so lucky, I always wanted a big family” she said with a smile but she quickly shook her head before adding “sorry, I’m just in a weird mood, thanks again for taking care of Kent.  
“It’s fine, he is a sweet kid” Bram said smiling “Jack Owen likes him a lot”  
“He is always talking about him,” she said with a fond smile “the other day a kid made fun of him and Jack Owen defended him so I already like him”  
Simon and him locked eyes for a second and smiled, so that’s why Jack Owen got into a fight, Rosie smiled back at them but he could tell that she looked somewhat uncomfortable like her head was somewhere else but then she shook her head again and asked “I’m so sorry I forgot your names”  
“Oh, just call me Bram, this is Simon” Bram said putting his arm around his husband “but you can call us the Spiers”  
“Oh, well then my husband’s name is Martin and my name is Rosie so you can just call us the Addison’s” she said unaware that Simon felt like he just was struck by a lighting with that information, suddenly he just moved here from Georgia felt like a punch in the gut.  
“Martin Addison?” Bram asked this time, nodding to himself like he was taking the information in but at the same part another side of him was saying no way, there is no way, there has to be another Martin Addison.  
“Yeah, do you know him?” she asked tilting her head like she had just noticed that something had changed.  
“Yeah, I think we went to high school together” Simon said quickly, feeling uncomfortable but trying not to show it, he didn’t want to explain to this woman that her husband outed him like more than ten years ago, it was just something he didn’t even like to think about most of the time.  
“You did?” she said squinting her eyes but still smiling “were you guys friends or something like that?”  
“No, no really, we just did theater together” he said quickly shaking his head but trying to keep a friendly smile, he is not sure of what to say for a few minutes like they are just stuck in this awkward situation, Bram simply keeps his arm around him like he is trying to calm him down, honestly Simon is fine, he is just bitter because ten years later Martin Addison can still ruin a perfectly nice day without even been physically there.  
They turn around when they hear footsteps and he sees Jack Owen pretty much jumping through them while Kent looks like he is having a panic attack just seeing him do it, he just does one jump before carefully walking his way down.  
"Hey honey you are ready to go?" Rosie asks him and Kent nods until he checks inside of his backpack and frowns  
"One second I forgot the box" he said and then turn around and actually run his way upstairs, Jack Owen stared at him for a second before going with him muttering something about how he is now going to have to jump the stairs again.  
"The box?" Bram asked trying to change the topic and trying to defuse the tension but felt like maybe that was one sided and Rosie was unaware of it.  
"yeah, he is funny like that, he has basically this box that is full of bandits," she said with a chuckle "he insisted on buying it last Friday and now he is asking for refills, I’ll be honest I don't know where the other bandits went"  
But they did know, those bandits on Kent's pocket made more sense to Bram, Kent didn't want to be a doctor, he just brings a box full of bandits everywhere because he is worried that Jack Owen might get hurt which happens often, It’s not that Simon and Bram weren't careful with Jack Owen, they were but he just liked to always be climbing, jumping or running and sometimes he just wasn't careful and would cut his fingers with papers but he usually just shrugs it off and they had seen the bandits but they thought probably the teacher was the one giving him the bandit’s turns out she wasn't.  
This time, when Jack Owen and Kent walk downstairs, they do it together whispering, right before they come towards them, Jo gives Kent a hug and he thanks her for letting them play with her computer and says goodnight before they walk towards them.  
"Thank you for everything, Mr. and Mr. Spier" he says before shaking Bram's hand and then Simon's, he has a firm handshake like a guy at an interview but unlike most of them, his smile was genuine but guarded, then he turned around and pulled Jack Owen for a hug and patting his back before letting go and saying "please stay alive until Monday"  
"But you can come over tomorrow" he said with a cheeky grin, Kent glanced on their direction, he was fighting a smile like he wanted them to say yes but he was ready for them to say no, Jack Owen catched on to this and turned to Simon and Bram with the biggest puppy dog eyes "he can, right dads?"  
Bram and Simon locked eyes with each other again, honestly it's not like they could say no to those faces looking up to them and even if they could another little cute face appears, Jo appears, she pops up from the verge of the door, also making puppy dog eyes "he can, right, dads?"  
"If his parents are okay with it, he totally can" Simon and Bram said simultaneously, the kids started a small celebration, Kent smile just became a little wider when he looked at Rosie who nodded in his direction.  
They left quickly after that, Kent and Jack Owen waved at each other as the car disappeared in the darkness of the night.  
Simon and Bram went inside and tuck the kids to bed, Jack Owen usually needs a bed time to story to fall asleep while Jo would quickly fall asleep after Bram sings to her for a while, when the kids are officially asleep and they know they are not faking it, they go to sleep as well, after all there is a long day for them tomorrow.


	2. Peter and Cal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Peter and Cal started dating, they have always been planning for the future.

Ever since Peter and Cal started dating, they have always been planning for the future, after all they were doing long distance so there had to be a level of constant planning, they were always scheduling Skype-dates, planning for the next time they’ll see each other and the usual mail that they would send each other usually clothes that smelled from one another.  
They had planned to move in together as soon as Cal graduated high school and got into NYU, they even saved money during two years to have enough money for an apartment, after all of that waiting and saving, they were able to afford an apartment that was as big as a shoe box, in the eight floor of a building that had an elevator that would break every Friday. They were ecstatic.  
Moving turns out to be more fun than they originally thought, Peter climbed up the building, carrying boxes and passing them to Cal through a window so he could get everything into place, however they do have to bring their furniture, it’s not like they have a lot, they decided that they would buy it as they go, the apartment came with some of it after all, a freezer and a microwave, it had a weird crappy white table with two chairs that the old owners left because they wanted to buy everything new, it also had one of those beds that you can pull out from wall so they only bought a mattress and couch that they fallen in love with but when they were carrying it up the stairs, Cal was seriously starting to think do we really need a couch?. They also build a built in desk for two people, it ends up being a team-building exercise, and it took a little longer than they expected but they were done before classes started.  
Cal really loves life in New York, it helps that he doesn’t have to deal with the worst aspect of it which is traffic, he just has to call and Peter will be there to pick him up and swing him wherever he has to be or wants to be at which is helpful now that he got a part time job as a waiter in a Chinese restaurant that would give him free food most of the time which meant that Peter and him would lay in bed eating two a.m. Chinese food and watching Netflix, there are also thousands of restaurants that they like to go to (none of them is as good as Lorelai’s place but he still likes them), Barnes and noble is right in front of them, right next to an Starbucks, it’s life his dream come true, without mentioning how he is just so close to Broadway. He just really loves it.  
He is also loves coming home to Peter, maybe it’s years of waiting or maybe it’s that Cal has been coming home to an empty house for so long that getting home and seeing his boyfriend studding in the couch is enough to make him feel all warm and fuzzy like he finally understand what coming is all about.  
It’s not like Cal doesn’t miss his mom, he does, it’s just that she worked a lot and spent a lot of time on business trips so sometimes it felt like they couldn’t talk that much, he knew she did all of that because she loved him and always tried to give him the best and he loves her and he knows it wasn’t easy for her to raise him on her own and also letting him go wasn’t easy for her either and she was really worried about him.  
She didn’t like how Cal had only applied for colleges that were in New York like if he was moving only because Peter was there, it’s not that she didn’t like Peter, she thought that he was a wonderful boy but moving in together right away after four years of long distance seemed like a risky move but it wasn’t about Peter, he had always wanted to live in New York, he wanted to go to NYU, Peter was just an extra pro.  
Of course he didn’t say that instead, he yelled, she yelled, a screaming match happened, they cried and at the end she opened up to him, she explained that she was just a little worried because she did the exact same thing with Cal’s father and look how that turned out, still she knows he won’t make her mistakes and that they are both intelligent and mature guys and she knows he’ll make the right choices.  
Honestly, Cal likes his choices, he likes New York, he can see this becoming his forever home ; of course nothing is ever perfect, Peter is reckless and impulsive and when he is trying to save as many people possible, he doesn’t think things through, there are days in which Peter comes home smelling like he just came out of fire or bleeding or with a broken bone that he insist will heal on its own, there are nights in which Cal can’t sleep if Peter isn’t home or has texted because he doesn’t know if he’ll come back home at all and he can’t sleep without him.  
He knows Spiderman is part of Peter’s life, hell, he is a part of Peter and he loves that part of him just as much as he loves that Peter smells like coffee, that he goes fast through books but always waits until Cal finishes reading until he turns the page, as much as he loves his sarcasm and his jokes, he loves all of Peter, upside down kissing has become one of his favorite activities after all and he wants to share his life with him, he wants to live with him, for him and Peter to live for him and he would rather get injured badly because he knows Peter wouldn’t let him die than lose him because he knows Peter is going to fight every day to stay with him. So why wait? Just like they had said in When Harry met Sally when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.  
That was what Cal was going to say when he proposed but he didn’t get a chance.  
it’s their last year of college, they are even planning on getting a bigger and better apartment and they are tired and haven’t slept in weeks and they are studying right next to each other when he saw Peter concentrated face and all he thought was that’s a face that I could love forever again another thing that would have been perfect for proposing but was saved for his wedding vows.  
It’s a couple of days after graduations, after he feels like they can have a private moment which is how he wants to do it, in their shitty apartment, that Cal can’t bring himself to hate no matter how many times the elevator doesn’t work and how it neither does the heather, because Peter and him had so many first times in this apartment, this is the first phase of their life so it makes sense for him to do it there, like a last goodbye to this shitty apartment that made them so happy.  
He has made a lasagna, bought two cans of soda for the sake of being casual, has an old season of queer eye ready for them to watch for the sake of a trip down memory lane and put a couple of roses and candles for the sake of romance.  
The wedding van is on the lasagna.  
Peter gets there and he looks so surprised because he also brought him flowers and food, he got him lasagna from his favorite pizza place, he kisses him in the head and then says because we are cheesy like that.  
God, he can’t wait to be married to this Idiot.  
They talk for a while, joke, kiss, laugh and it feels like they are just sixteen again, all nervous and shy around each other, that’s of course when Peter, that sneaky little shit, brings up their first date “you told me you were going to marry me someday and it totally freaked me out” he admitted and suddenly Cal feel self-conscious, had he made a mistake? Had he misread signals? Did Peter didn’t want to marry him?- of course this all stopped when Peter took out a box from his pocket “but now I stand here in front of you and I want to tell you that I have always known that I love you, I loved you then, I love you now and I’m going to love you forever and when I look into your eyes and you look back into mine-The truth is that I don't know what I feel except that I know what kind of man I want to be and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you want, if you let me".  
He is so nervous, hands shaking and everything but he looks so hopeful and so sure and Cal doesn’t know where he got the strength of but he started to destroy his lasagna, looking for his own wedding van to give to Peter who was looking both confused and amused at the same time and his expression was just unreadable when he saw Cal taking out the ring from the lasagna, there is a minute of silence that turns into laughter when Cal says “WELL, WAY OF STEALING MY THUNDER, PARKER”.  
The food is left on the table and they don't finish watching the episode of queer eye, they actually don't even put the rings on each other's fingers, because they kissed almost instantly and they wouldn't let go of each other, Peter even tried to carry him to the bed but even if Peter is strong, Cal is still taller so instead they are just kissing, trying to pull each other closer and closer until they finally fall into their bed.  
It's a good day.  
The next is also a good day, they spent it in bed planning their wedding and they have lasagna for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
They decide to stay in their shitty apartment for a longer period of time so they can save enough money so they can buy a house this time.  
"With a big yard," Cal had said cuddling closer to Peter "so our hypothetical kids from the future that don't exist yet can run around"  
"Great idea," Peter replied drifting into sleep trying to ignore the fact that their heather had broken again.  
They get married on a small ceremony in a nice and affordable hotel that they both had fallen in love with, they invited only the most important people in their lives but one thing happened, they had forgotten a little tiny detail, that some of the most important people in one of the groom's life are very well known superheroes and that with the internet word travels fast so by the time they are getting married that afternoon, there are people outside of the hotel making a line and taking pictures throughout the glass wall, it's hilarious how their small ceremony also became a "no press allowed" type of event.  
Still the rest of the afternoon continues without any trouble, their wedding dance is can't help falling in love with you which they spent more time kissing, hugging, laughing and crying instead of dancing but they make up for it in the rest of the night, they dance every single music genre, with each other, with their friends, family members, they dance until their feet hurt and they were too happy to worry about the fact that there were a bunch of strangers outside trying to take pictures of their wedding.   
It’s not that bad really, their wedding made a couple of websites and newspapers as all of the Avengers attended a gay wedding, even Buzzfeed made an article and a video about them.  
They also agreed that they wouldn’t have kids right away, they would wait around five years to be exact, when they can afford a house, Cal has a stable job and Peter has good a position at the Stark Company and he has obviously starting to take it easy when it comes to superhero stuff.  
That time comes eventually and they daughter, they name her May Michelle, after his aunt May and MJ, if he is been completely honest he wanted to just call her MJ but after talking to them, they said no but he could name her Michelle and he did, carrying her for the first time, it's one of the strangest feelings Cal has ever had in his entire life and all Peter does when he tells him that is nodding with a giant smile on his face, it's like everything about her is so tiny but her eyes are so HUGE, he says with a giant smile plastered on his face as Cal leans in to give the little baby a kiss on her head before telling Peter look she has your eyes.  
The thing is that everyone can tell you anything about how holding your baby for the first time feels like, it’s a whole different thing to experience it, he can only describe it as love at first sight and when his daughter looks up to him and babbles happily, he can tell the feeling is mutual.  
The first weeks are hard, Bram and Simon had told them, after all they had already gone through this with Jo and they were having the second one on the way but no one can really prepare you for what it feels when you can barely sleep and can’t stop worrying.  
Peter for example can’t sleep, he sits on a chair and watches the baby sleep because he is worried that she is somehow going to fall asleep the wrong way and then-he doesn’t even want to think about it, at the beginning they agreed to start taking shifts but it soon becomes the two of them sitting together and drinking coffee as they watch their baby sleep.  
That is of course until their daughter has decided that she wants to use their bed from now on-OH and she also likes to sleep holding onto both of their ears which means she sleeps in the middle of the bed with her arms up, it's both hilarious and adorable, they have a picture that Aunt May took one day and it has become Cal's laptop background picture, Peter's background changes constantly like he always seems to find a new favorite picture of his daughter.  
Before they know it their daughter is five and about to start kindergarten and they are already freaking out, Honestly she already has some friends there, her cousin Jack Owen is on her class, so is Ned's kid Jessica so she is safe, she won't be alone and she doesn't look upset and she is not crying like the other kids but she is gripping their hands firmly like she doesn’t want to let go just yet.   
She kisses them both on the cheeks, hugs them and smiles before walking inside with the rest of the kids, at one point she turns around and waves, Peter almost considers home schooling at that point, when he admits this to Cal, he laughs right before saying Oh thank god, I thought only I was a little crazy so it's good to know it's not just him who is worried.  
Everyone always tells them how much they look alike and it's nice but sometimes it freaks Peter out a little in a way that he can't explain, Peter sometimes feels like he worries too much or at least he has been constantly told he does, by Tony Stark of all people, his latest concern is that his daughter might develop spider powers someday, he is worried about what this could mean for her, they had told them that it would be really unlikely but Peter was bitten by radioactive spider so things being unlikely are kind of what he is used to but he tries not to think about it too much, he only hopes that his daughter is more careful than him and maybe he is starting to understand where Tony came from that one time he told him I want you to be better.  
Their daughter is strong-willed, sweet and handful which means a lot of good things but also means she gets into fights all the time like one time a kid was bothering Jack Owen so she ran to him and punch him in the nose or that one time she got into a fight because a boy tried to lift up Jessica's skirt so she smacked his hand away so fast and so hard that the boy had to started to run away from her every time he sees her at recess.  
Cal likes to think that Peter worries enough for the two of them, it's not that Cal doesn't worry he does but in his list of concerns his daughter becoming some type of recess vigilante doesn't really make the cut, however his house being silent on an Saturday afternoon does.  
Usually Cal likes silence when he is working to be honest but Peter is at work because of an emergency and he must be back by seven so it's only him and May Michelle for the rest of the day and when you have a child you learn that silence is usually not a good thing but what he was expecting and what he got are two very different things.  
He was expecting that his daughter would be drawing on the walls but instead he walked into his daughter is hanging from the ceiling and looking at him with this expression that screamed that even she didn't knew how this happened.  
He remembers when Aunt May sat with him and told him the story of how she found out that Peter was Spiderman that she walked into his room and found him with his costume on and all that came out of her mouth was what the fuck?  
Well, Cal would have used those exact words if it wasn't because his daughter was five.  
"Daddy, I think I need help" she said sounding slightly concerned and really confused.  
"it's okay, stay there, don't panic, I’ll be right back" he promises trying to sound as calm as possible, now this was new to say the least, they always thought this could be a possibility but never discussed it, his daughter knew that Peter was Spiderman mostly because they decided it would be for the best, they didn't want to lie and his daughter was kind of better when it came to keeping secrets even if it was that one time she casually told someone my daddy is Spiderman and Cal quickly intervened by saying every kid thinks their parents are heroes you know how it is.  
He wasn't sure how to intervene now, so he just went for a ladder and helped his child off the ceiling and try not to think about how he knows this isn't something Peter wanted, they wanted a normal life for their daughter, well as normal as possible but they'll get through it, they always do.  
Cal wanted to wait for Peter for dinner and tell him everything but it's already eight and he is not home so instead they sit comfortably on the living room eating mac and cheese and watching TV.  
Dammit just the exact day that he needed Peter to come home early and he is late.  
The thing is that Peter really wanted to come early that day but his other job called, he was in his way home when he heard the news, a burning building and a kid was stuck on the last floor, the fire fighters can't make it.  
So Peter decided he would, he climbed all his way up there as different parts of the building kept on falling down but guide himself by sounds of a screaming child, until he got to the-well almost, if he went up there he wasn't pretty sure he would the kid out in time so he went to the floor that was right under it.  
There was a hole in the ceiling and even with all of the smoke that's when he saw a boy looking down at him with a scared look on his face and his expression only got worse when he saw Peter, he started to scream even louder and he didn't knew what to do until he realized it wasn't him that scared the kid, it was his mask so he took it off, trying to ignore the smoke and how hard it was to breath and tried to talk.   
"See, normal guy" he said pointing at himself "it's okay alright I’m going to help you to get out but i need you to jump okay?" the kid had said nothing looking at him with tears rolling down his cheeks, all that Peter could do was stretch his arms towards him and say with as much security as possible "I’ll catch you, I promise"  
The boy's lips tremble, he even closes his eyes and he can see him clutching into what's left of the ceiling but he still jumps and he catches him just like he promised he would, the boy held onto him like a koala bear, he puts his mask before he gets down off the ceiling and walks towards the ambulance.  
The boy holds onto him, screaming when the nurse tries to take him away, he is mostly babbling and tears but at some point, he can make out the words please don’t leave me, Peter doesn't have the heart to walk away from him so he stays, he thinks about texting Cal but he can’t, he can’t take out the phone without taking off his mask, so he holds the boy’s hand and he finds out two things about him, his name is Jesse and he is four.  
He is lucky that they go to the hospital that Ned works at and he waits for the little boy outside of a room, he even changes into his normal clothes, he is half expecting the parents to appear but they never do, there have been other people affected by the fire but his parents are never to be seen.  
The only person who appears is Ned to tell him that the boy is underweight, that he could see signs of neglect but not from abuse and that social services were about to be called.  
Now Peter usually discusses everything with Cal, he always does, especially before doing something that might change things at home but that little boy looking at him with so much hope and looking at everything else with so much fear.  
He doesn't really remember everything that happened in those two hours, it's kind of a blur, a mess and a chaos but he somehow convinced the social worker to let him take Jesse home with him.  
Jesse is half asleep by the time he gets him to the car and he can't blame him, he is tired too, it has been a long day, he is not even sure what he is going to say to Cal, especially after his cell phone died and it’s about to be three a.m., maybe Cal has even fallen asleep but he is not sure if that’s worst, what is he going to do the next day? Just tell Cal, he brought a random kid to the house and if he could make a breakfast for him, please, thank you honey.  
Well, he might not have to worry about that because Cal I awake the lights of the living room are on and so are the ones in their bedroom which means he hadn’t gone to sleep yet, Peter simply got the car on the garage, he could hear Cal running down the stairs and opened the door before he would even get out of the car.   
He obviously wants to say something but he doesn’t finish the sentence, the look on his eyes changes when he sees the little boy on Peter’s arms, he is somewhere between confusion, concern and fondness, he whispers this time “who is he?”  
“His name is Jesse” he says as Cal closes the doors of the car for him “I'll explain upstairs”   
He explains, he talks about the fire and about the kid crying, how he is so sorry he didn’t call but he just couldn’t leave him there, he just couldn’t, Cal understands at the end, if Peter had left that kid in the hospital, then he wouldn’t be the man he fell in love with, they don’t really discuss what will happen in the future with Jesse, like part of Cal wants to ask him what is he thinking? What happened to his parents? Are they going to adopt him? Or just call social services and this is for one night? If they do adopt him, what are going to tell May Michelle? What are they going to do? But he doesn’t ask any of those question but he does tell him something else, he tells him about May Michelle walking in the ceiling, Peter just stares back at him with a panicked look in his eyes but he tries to calm his nerves because he notices that Cal needs him to be calm because he is also freaking out, he pulls his arms around him and promises him that they will figure that out and that everything will be okay, they fall asleep right after that, they are both tired after all and part of them just want to sleep their concerns away.  
Cal is the first one to wake up the next morning, it usually takes some time before he is completely awake, it’s Saturday after all which means that he can sleep in but he usually doesn’t, May Michelle usually runs to their bed and wakes them up early but this time he should probably be up before she is, after all they have to explain why is there a little boy in their room but by the time he wakes up is a little too late.  
May Michelle is already up wearing her favorite pink dress and softly patting his face and Peter’s with her hands, that was normal, she did that sometimes, the part that wakes him up like a bucket of cold water is Jesse standing in front of them with a shy expression, he is wearing May Michelle’s favorite mameluke, may had bought it for her, it looked like a bear and had pink bowtie but she had outgrown it this year but had refused to let it go or let anyone else wear it, so this was new, he smiled to the little boy who was looking at him with curiosity and wonder but overall he still looks guarded even if he is smiling a little bit when May Michelle insists that they have to have pancakes for breakfast because Jesse has never had any.  
They are not entirely sure of how they introduced to each other or what happened exactly for her to give him her Mameluke but what they knew was that her daughter had decided that Jesse deserved to have pancakes because for her to never have one was a literal crime against him so they make pancakes once they go downstairs while she shows Jesse videos on one of the tablets.   
Jesse takes a little bite before he starts eating with his hands like he hadn’t eaten in years, he stops somewhere in the middle looking up at them, he didn’t say anything but he looks like he is scared for five seconds and that sinks Cal’s heart a little bit so instead he also takes a bite out of the pancakes with his hands too, Jesse stares back at him blinking and giggles as he continues to eat, Peter smiles at his husband as well as he brings a jug full of strawberry juice, Jesse smells it before drinking it, May Michelle gives him a weird look but she simply continues to watch the movie that Jesse has chosen, they are watching the old Cinderella movie but she is mostly staring at his reaction to different things happening because apparently Jesse has never been told about this so she is not spoiling anything about this movie, Peter smiles at that, it’s not like he has forgotten about what Cal told him last night, he has been thinking of thousand ways to approach the topic, he is also worried about Jesse, the social worker gave him a call and said that she would go there on Monday, he is not entirely sure of what she is going to tell them that day or what they are going to do, they haven’t even talk about it yet but he thinks they should deal with one thing at the time.   
Peter and May Michelle have a bit for a tradition, sometimes she gets into fights or maybe has a hard day, he takes her to eat ice cream and talk about it so he decides that is what he should do, it just feels right, so he tells her that she is going with him to do some grocery shopping and after making sure that Jesse feels okay staying here with Cal, he puts a coat around his daughter's shoulders a hat on her on her head before they go out.  
They talk as Peter drives to the grocery store, he wasn't completely lying about that, he did notice that they were out food this morning, he doesn’t ask her about the superpowers, he lets his daughter ramble like he usually does, he actually loves to listen to his daughter discuss random topics, she went from one subject to another, he always thought that his daughter could find a topic of conversation with anyone and talk for hours without getting tired.   
After they are done at the grocery store, they drive to an ice cream shop, it’s kind of their ice cream shop, they always sit on the same place, the waiters already recognize them by their order and some of them already know their names, their usual waitress is named Sonia, every time they go, she tells May Michelle how tall she is getting, it’s almost a routine by now but it makes him happy to see his daughter smile every time she does.  
When Sonia goes for the ice cream, May Michelle starts to talk about Jesse, he expects her to ask questions but instead she talks about how she met him, she ran into their room and he was up already at first, he was sitting already awake but without replying, so she offered him different things like her mutant ninja turtles toys, her tablet, her toys and then she offered him the bear mameluke, he still was there eying her until she mentioned that she was his daughter, then he finally agreed to come and play with her.  
“we had a tea party” She said simply, honestly Peter is not surprised, after all, That's her favorite game, she usually played tea parties with her friends, Kent was apparently great at it (Peter doesn’t know how exactly but he was) Hermione and Heather really liked to do it but they usually took a long time to even get ready to start playing, when Adam came home he usually brought real cookies so he imagines that gets extra points, Jack Owen usually tries to hold one of the little cup with his nose and Jessica usually took the game too far (Peter still doesn’t get how you can do that but apparently you can), she usually played on her own as well, with her giant teddy bears around her so obviously his daughter woke up, saw a boy and told him to come to have a tea party with her, “we have to bring ice cream for him too, he is sad”  
“yeah, he is sad” Peter agrees with, not knowing exactly on how to reply to that, there is no way to explain it besides that, he is sad, he can tell it every time he looks into his eyes, he remembers when his parents died but he doesn’t have any memories of them but he remembers missing them but he had his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they were like his parents, they were his parents but this boy might not have anyone, “but I'm sure he had a lot of fun with you”  
“Yeah, I'm a lot of fun” she said with a giant smile, Peter snorted just as the ice cream arrived, his daughter even reaches for the ice cream like she is trying to help the waitress or just really wants the ice cream to get there faster, after she leaves, May Michelle talks again “he is a lot of fun too”  
"it’s that why you gave him your mameluke?” he asks her as she starts to eat the ice cream and getting some on her nose as she usually does, he takes a napkin to clean her nose.  
“his eyes light up when he saw it, he liked it” May Michelle said with a shrug like it was nothing, but she had a soft smile on her face, he knew that giving him that mameluke had also made her happy “when he starts going to school with me, I'm going to hit everyone that tries to mess with him”  
“I think you mean anyone and we have talked about this, violence is not the solution” Peter hurry up to say, without realizing what his daughter was implying but then he blinked for a couple of seconds “and we don’t know for how long Jesse is going to be staying with us” his daughter frowned when he said that breaking Peter’s heart, she looked extremely sad “we are still looking for his parents or family members, they might miss him” May Michelle pulled away from the ice cream, her expression had completely “like we would miss you, if you were gone”  
“Oh, yeah, you are right” she nodded but then made a panicked expression “but not right now?”  
“yeah and he is going to be staying for the rest of the weekend, maybe a little longer” He assured her and held his daughter's hand, she gave him a tiny smile “and now I think we need to talk about something else”  
“Right” she said nodding repeatedly as she took another giant spoon of Ice cream “We need to get me a super suit” Peter almost chokes on his own ice cream when she says that “I want a mask but I think my hair should be out, like put two holes for my hair or something like that, I could have braids like going outside or something” she sat there thoughtfully for a second or two as Peter was trying to find words again, this time his daughter whispered “I could go to catch bad guys with you” That almost makes his heart stops for a seconds because what if anything that has happened to him, happens to his daughter, it feels like a punch in the gut, he has been shot, he has been punched, buildings have fell on top of him and he can take that and more but he can’t even think of that without his heart breaking but he knows better than anyone that he can’t stop her but he can make sure that she is prepared, stronger and better.  
“I'll tell you what” He says putting his hands on her shoulders, she looked up to him with giant brown eyes and tilting her head expectantly “I’m going to train you” May Michelle’s eyes looked like if they had turn twice as big and her smile grew twice the normal size “but we are going to wait before you can come patrolling with me” Her face fell again with a disappointed pout, she usually used puppy eyes on him “that won’t work this time, listen, I know you are going to be amazing, better than me even but before that you need to be ready, it’s like learning to drive, you have to drive a bicycle first”  
“But you started as soon as you got your powers” She said still pouting but she was getting back to eating her ice cream which meant she was disappointed but not really sad.  
"that’s kind of different,” Peter insisted with a soft smile as his daughter nodded “I got my powers at sixteen”  
“So, then I get to start patrolling at sixteen” She said with extreme excitement, Peter almost wanted to bargain for eighteen or twenty but he knows his daughter is stubborn and headstrong, she will do it behind his back instead so instead he shakes May Michelle’s tiny hand like they are closing a deal; then his daughter stands ups and hugs him, Peter holds her and tries not to think about the future, he only wants to hold her and protect her as long as he can.  
He hopes that Cal is doing okay back at home.  
At the beginning it is a little awkward, the two of them just sit next to each other watching TV, before Cal walks to the kitchen to start dinner until he notices Jesse has silently follow him there, so he ends up cooking with him, at first, he just cooks in comfortable silence with Jesse staring at him, hand on his chin like he did when he watched the tv.  
He ends up helping Jesse to eat the noodles worried that he is going to try to eat the food with his hands again, he is more worried about him burning his hands that way than getting dirty, he feeds him with the spoon, it’s a little weird because May Michelle started to take the spoon from him when she was around nine months old, she looked at them like she always knew what was happening but this little guy is kind of eyeing him like he is trying to predict what he’ll do next, he always looks loss, like he is trying to catch onto what he is doing and doesn’t know what anything will happen next. He spoon-feeds him the noodles and he nod like he is a food critic tasting the food, Cal chuckles to that, Jesse doesn’t seem to understand why he is laughing but doesn’t look at him in the same wary way, instead he opens his mouth again for more food, Cal complies.  
Cal tries to teach him to eat with the spoon, he teaches him how to hold the spoon and pulls him closer to the table so that he won’t spill the food “there” he said triumphantly, Jesse looked a little impressed as well “you want to do the rest?” Jesse nodded eagerly “Okay, go” he is looking slightly nervous but he holds the spoon but instead of putting it in his mouth, he puts it right in front of Cal, like he is trying to feed him the same way Cal feed him moments ago, it’s almost too precious for him to say anything so he only accepts the kid’s food and he smiles at him looking incredibly proud of himself, Cal ruffles his hair in response.   
He realizes that the boy doesn’t know the whole house, so he decides to show him around, it’s a little bit of a weird tour, he shows him the garage and their beat-up minivan, Cal is not afraid to admit they kept it out of sentimentalism and it has served them well for years but it has been falling apart recently and they should probably buy another and maybe sell or burn the minivan, he doubts anyone will want to buy it but it’s New York after all.   
He shows him their backyard, he likes it, he actually stays at the swing for a while and eventually wants to get back inside, they walk upstairs this time, he has already seen May Michelle’s room and their room but Cal shows Jesse his office, he uses it when he writes, he has worked as a director for a while but he is starting to write something, he is kind of scared of letting anyone see it, he also has a thousand paintings that had been given to him as present but he feels like he has no space to put it in (he does but maybe he is too lazy) and a piano that he still has, he plays it when he is bored or too stressed or trying to romance his husband depending in what mood he is in, he also played it because every once in a blue moon, May Mitchell was little would start crying and she wouldn’t stop until she heard him play a song any song, her favorite song was rollercoaster by the bleachers, surprisingly that song would also put Peter to sleep.   
May Michelle usually loves to play on his desk but Jesse seems drawn to the piano, he basically climbs on top of the chair and there are brief moments in which Cal is so sure he is going to fall and he is terrified so he sits behind him as Jesse puts his hands slowly on top of the keyboard curiously and then looks back at Cal like he is asking him for permission; they go back to teaching mode, he teaches him the keys on the piano and guides his little hands, he is incredibly focused but he is still smiling, eyes shining and Cal feels like his heart is slowly melting.   
After that he helps Jesse to take a bath and puts him in one of May Michelle’s pajamas, it’s a little too big for him but it fits so it’s okay, they on end up watching another Disney movie on Peter and Cal’s room, they are sitting in the bed in comfortable silence, he is a quiet kid but he can talk, not so clearly sometimes he babbles or splutters or doesn’t understand but it feels like he learned to talk on his own, May Michelle learned how to speak fast, Peter and him worked on that, they would get her to say words slowly by pointing things and teaching her new words, as soon as she started talking it felt like she was ready to give speeches but Jesse can barely form sentences and when he does it feels like a bit of a big moment.   
“I wish I could stay here forever” Jesse says easily like the sentence rolls of his tongue easily but he says it without looking at Cal, he feels a little guilty about that because he knows that Jesse has parents who miss him to pieces because he is here and Cal is already missing him but part of him can see them raising Jesse with May Michelle, showing him music, reading him books, helping him, he also wishes that Jesse could stay forever so he tells him.  
“Yeah, me too” he admits, Jesse looks at him like he doesn’t believe him and that breaks his heart a little bit but he doesn’t know what to say to make him believe him, he doesn’t really get a chance to because they both realize that Peter and May Michelle are home, he can hear his daughter scream about how they brought them ice cream.  
Cal stands up and offers to hold Jesse’s hand downstairs but instead he lifts his arms up, it takes a second for him realize that he is asking to be carried downstairs, Cal smiles and lifts him up so he too can eat ice cream and also make sure his husband and daughter did not just come back from eating ice cream for lunch and if they did, they should still eat some noodles, otherwise they’ll be hungry later.  
After they finish eating, they decide to go back upstairs and finish the movie they were watching, they all lay in the bed as they watch the beauty and the beast, they all get under the covers, May Michelle and Jesse are in the middle of them, Cal stays on the left and Peter in the right, the plan was to finish the movie and put the kids to bed but they all fall asleep on their king size bed.  
Nights on New York are usually cold but with all four of them, it’s almost too hot, buried beneath seven blankets, with four people almost wrapped around each other, Peter almost doesn’t want to wake up the next morning when he hears his cell phone ringing, it’s too warm and too comfortable but he does it anyway because he doesn’t want to wake anyone.  
He sees MJ’s number and walks outside of his room to listen what they have to say, honestly, he is not surprised she got involved in the case about the building, especially after he told her about the little boy that he had found. The phone call is weird, mostly because he can tell MJ is frustrated, she is talking about how it feels like these kids parents were eaten by the earth, she had gone to the apartment but she found nothing except, everything was destroyed for one thing in the basement where the gas leak that had caused the fire but they had found a note there that simply said DO NOT TRUST HIM HE IS A MONSTER; they honestly doesn’t know what to make out of it and Peter simply cannot believe that is about Jesse, he knows it’s not, at the end of the phone call, MJ tells him that social services will be at his house on Monday.  
That’s not true, he just knows that it’s not true, it’s unfair to think that note is about Jesse, little Jesse who looks incredibly scared of everything at the begging, who eyes light up when he is happy and who is starting to have fun and getting used to this house, who already has a bond with his daughter and getting attached to Cal, who he lifted up and had been so afraid to let go ever since, it’s not about him, he is a good kid and doesn’t deserve that, he deserves a good place to grow up and a good life.  
“Up already?” Cal asks him as he goes down the stairs and rubbing his eyes, Peter smiled at him, even after all these years, he still can’t wake up right away, he gives him a kiss and then yawns “we should start breakfast for the kids, pancakes again or should we try something different? Fruit rolls ups or oatmeal?” Peter didn’t reply but he scrunched his nose, he knew Cal would catch the hint “fine not oatmeal, do you think that Jesse would scramble eggs and bacon?” Peter doesn’t know, he wonders if Jesse has even had eggs and bacon ever “wait, he is not leaving right now, is he?”  
“No but they might come on Monday” Peter said shaking his head quickly, Cal visibly calmed down, seconds later he looked like if he was about to cry, Jesse was not the only one who was getting attached, he pulled Cal in for a hug trying to comfort him.  
“I’m okay really, I just-” he said looking like he wasn’t able to finish the sentence, pulling away, eyes teary eyed and with a breathy laugh “it's not like we can just keep him, right?”  
“What would say if that was an option?” he asked, Cal blinked for a couple of second, looking confused but hopeful.  
“Is this like that one time you asked me to go out with you hypothetically?” Cal asked with a soft chuckle.  
“It worked last time, didn’t it?” Peter replied simply pulling him in for another hug and a kiss.  
It takes a little while to convince Cal, don’t get him wrong he wants to adopt Jesse but what if his parents come back? what if they take him away? or can get the paperwork done? What if the social worker would think they weren’t a good family? But Peter promises and swears there is no way that is going to happen but it’s not actually that what convinces Cal, what does is when they take the kids to the park that day and they see May Michelle pushing Jesse on the swing and honestly it feels like nothing else matters after that.   
It takes a whole year of paper work and ongoing proceedings to finally adopt Jesse but they do on May Michelle’s sixth year old’s birthday, she jokes about how she got a brother as a present but after that she admits that when she first found Jesse in her house, she automatically thought that Peter and Cal had adopted him already because she had asked if she could have a little brother plenty of times and now that she does she is so happy also they have decided that they want a cat, Cal wants to say no but he also wants a cat.  
It’s a good day to see them running around, eating cake and having fun, his mom reminds him how he insisted that he was only going to have one kid which is not exactly true, Peter and him planned to have one kid and his mom wanted them to have at least five kids, he almost had a stroke and Peter who is a people pleaser almost accepted to adopt 100 kids to make his mom happy, it was pretty sweet but still, he is not sure he’ll be able to deal with five kids, he is not like MJ and Abby, one time he babysit Gwen’s three kids and went a little crazy so he thinks that two is enough.  
By that point Peter had forgotten about the note completely, it hasn’t even crossed his mind ever since MJ called him and the case was closed, Cal hadn’t really thought about it either, they were both busy in between turning his old office at home into Jesse’s room, buying new clothes and building his bed and the rest of the furniture also the paperwork, he hadn’t really thought about the note Peter had mentioned, the only thing that he does keep in the room is the piano, there are nights in which Jesse wakes up in the middle of the nightmares, the music calms him down, other times he wakes up on his own and sleeps with May Michelle, eventually the two of them end up sleeping with Peter and Cal so as you can see they have a lot on their plate.  
Speaking of plates, that’s what reminds Cal of the note, it’s one morning, he is home alone with Jesse because Peter and May Michelle were going to the stark tower so he can show her how to use her superpowers, Jesse is not in his room which means he is probably already up and downstairs, at the beginning he freaks up right away but when he opens the door he sees Jesse standing in the kitchen with a bunch of plates moving in the air, Cal is not proud of what his first thought is, especially because he knows about superheroes and mutants, hell, he married one, his daughter has superpowers but still his first thought is GHOSTS, THE HOUSE IS HAUNTED.  
That is until Jesse turns around and the plates fall against the floor, Cal’s first instinct is to pick him up and make sure that he won’t cut himself with the pieces of the plates, Jesse looks scared but not like May Michelle who didn’t knew how she got there but Jesse was about to start crying like he had just done something horrible, honestly Cal instincts are failing these days because his first reaction is to tell him, that everything is okay, they can get new plates, this doesn’t matter, it’s fine, he promises but Jesse starts crying anyway but he ends up nodding and trying to calm himself down, Cal stays there holding him until he stops crying, he doesn’t even think about how he didn’t close the curtains of the kitchen.  
Peter and May Michelle get there an hour later, Jesse is calmer now so he is able to talk, that he doesn’t know how he did it, sometimes he has been able to close doors but nothing like that, Peter tells him that is okay and they can work on it, he is going to be able to clean plates with his mind if he wants to of course, May Michelle tells him how cool she thinks it actually is, Jesse actually looks fine after that like the color is back on his face, Cal has already cleaned so it’s like everything is fine and nothing had even happened but it had happened, they just hadn’t realized back then.  
They have two neighbors named Bob and Margo, he has a daughter named Amy, May Michelle tried to befriend her but she apparently wasn’t allowed to play with her so they never really became friends, they had an idea of why she wasn’t allowed but they decided to leave it there, they just didn’t want any trouble and only saw each other when they went to throw away the trash, they don’t even talk to each other so it’s weird when Peter takes out the trash and sees Bob walking towards him, already yelling at him, about plates, about his daughter walking on walls and ceiling and how there are weird horrible things happening in his house, how they need to leave this neighborhood, he even tries to hit him but Peter pulls away, plays dumb and ignores him as he goes back to his house.  
He is angry, he wants to go back and hit the guy but he can’t, it will only make things worse, he does tell Cal who is so angry that he going to go the neighbor's house and fight Bob himself but Peter calms him down but his anger quickly turns into worry, what are they going to tell the kids? Are they going to live with their windows always closed? Always terrified? Just go up to them and be like kids don’t do anything unless the curtains are closed? Or are they just going to move? They don’t want to move, this is their home, they literally took years to save money to buy it, it was close enough to their kid’s school, it was near all of his friends and family, they liked their house, they weren’t leaving.   
When Peter goes to work the next day, he tells Tony the whole thing, he is just pissed and wants to complain for a couple of minutes but Tony offers him something else, he offers him to move to the Stark Tower, it’s like a new secret apartment, that is big enough for all four of them, Peter tells Cal about it so they go to see the apartment together, it’s a little too big, it feels a little cold and empty, he doesn’t have to say it, Peter sees it in his eyes.  
However, once they get home, suddenly the apartment looks better and better, there was actually a lot of reasons to move there, yeah maybe there was no yard but there was a park near and it's on a good school district, it was close to work (you will never be late to work again Cal had said snickering as they drifted into sleep) it was big enough for all four of them, maybe a little too big but according to Cal, that was a pro too, he can finally buy as many paintings as he wants and they can finally hang all the picture they have rolling around.  
Just like that it was decided, they were moving and their house was for sale, one day in the middle of packing, he hears someone knocking on the door, Cal saw from the window a little bit of Kent’s hair, that's weird, Rosie usually called him before she would drop him off, he opened the door but then he saw who Kent was with, Martin, honestly it shouldn’t be that surprising, it kind of was when he first found out that Martin was Kent’s dad, he was even more surprised because even Carter hadn’t realized when he went to pick up Adam from school because Martin apparently hadn’t taken Kent to visit for the holidays, they had rarely seen him since he was born.  
It’s obvious that he is not here for Kent because he looks uncomfortable and May Michelle hadn’t said anything, mostly because Martin is not letting him, he is talking about how nice their house is and how he is thinking about buying it and that still irks Cal, he wants to unpack and take out the for-sale sign, it’s almost like he is just doing it to piss him off but maybe he isn’t and Cal should cut him some slack after all his dad just died and Carter did say that his mom was going to come live with them and he likes Marta and he feels so bad that Ron is gone, he can’t imagine if something like that happened to Peter, he tells Peter the exact same thing when he finds out that Martin is the person who is buying the house.  
The next day they also get someone different knocking at their door, Peter answers it this time and sees Marta who is standing on their doorstep, they let her in obviously, they offer her coffee, their condolences or anything that she needs, she thanks them but she insists that it’s okay, all she wants is talking to them about the house, she wants to offer them twice the price, they are honestly sitting there completely confused but Cal tells her that they will give her the house for the same price if she takes their minivan is been a year and that car is sure as hell not going to be able to make it out of the driveway, Marta thinks that they are both really bad at negotiating but accepts their offer.  
At the end they packed everything that was left and moved, they even took a picture in the new apartment with boxes still in the background and nothing unpacked, with the four of them hugging each other on the couch, they repainted the room that was for them and then the rooms for the kids, they hang paintings that Cal had around, put all the furniture on the right places, the place still looks empty and they start to think that maybe they'll never get used to it but things slowly change as the months and the place stops feeling empty and cold, it never does when it’s a late Saturday night and they sit together to watch a movie under seven blankets so it doesn’t matter that not everything went according to their plans, what does matter is that they have never been this happy, it doesn’t matter in which house, as long as they are together, at the end of the day that’s the only plan they are sticking themselves to.


	3. Taylor and Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor had been practicing by coming out to strangers, she would go to an Starbucks and ask for a coffee for her and her girlfriend or when they went to a restaurant, the waiter would ask if she was waiting for a friend and she would correct them and go “girlfriend, actually”, eventually she gets to the point in which she can correct them in front of Leah, that’s how they knew they were officially girlfriends.

When Taylor and Leah started dating, they had agreed to date in secret at the beginning, honestly you will be surprised to know that it was Leah’s idea, after all they were in Emoji together and didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for anyone, it was for the best after all Taylor had just realized that she was a lesbian and she was starting to get comfortable with herself to come out to her friends and family.  
She had been practicing by coming out to strangers, she would go to an Starbucks and ask for a coffee for her and her girlfriend or when they went to a restaurant, the waiter would ask if she was waiting for a friend and she would correct them and go “girlfriend, actually”, eventually she eventually got to a point in which she could correct them in front of Leah, that’s how they knew they were officially girlfriends.   
When she came out to everyone at school, she made no effort to hide it, actually, it was more like she made effort for people to know, she would always introduce Leah as her girlfriend for that moment on and when someone would call Leah her friend even if she had already made pretty sure, that person would know Leah is her girlfriend, Taylor would end up on a long rant about how the word girlfriend has been stolen from them by the heterosexuals and how homophobia is so imbedded into the community that even if she calls her own romantic partner girlfriend people will still assume they’re straight because it’s the “norm”, honestly it didn’t used to bother her when she would hear girls calling their friends girlfriends but now she is pissed, Leah thinks she is cute when she is mad but she disagrees, she is going to get wrinkles from her long angry rants.   
At the end of the day Taylor comes out to the whole school, things do change but she is not cast a side, she is not hated, she still gets all of the main roles on the school plays and she gets to hold her girlfriend’s hand and go with her to prom which is all she has ever wanted, she doesn’t care if people look at them weird or treat her differently, she is happy except for the fact that she hasn’t told two people in her life.   
Taylor knows that her parents won’t react well, she knows, she just does, she is coming out after graduation, when she goes to college, she has an scholarship in New York and she will get a part time job and she will do long distance with Leah and she is going to make her life work but she can’t come out to her parents right now, she knows they won’t react well, it’s not like Leah is pressuring her to come out to her parents, they actually took all their sweet time in coming out to Leah’s mom (even if she already knew her daughter was bi, she didn’t knew they were girlfriends) but that was mostly out of them wanting to keep the door closed and for Taylor to spent the night.  
Taylor love Leah’s mother, she thinks she is hilarious and nice, she even likes her weird eccentric boyfriend, it’s a surprise for Leah that Taylor’s life is not actually perfect, she remembers when she used to be scared of bringing Taylor to her house for the first time, now it’s like she lives there.   
Leah doesn’t really know Taylor’s parents, she has seen them on pictures in which they look perfect with matching outfits, she knows that they are high school sweethearts and that they are both blondes, the only difference is that Taylor’s mom has blue eyes just like Taylor’s, that they took her on many vacations but what she didn’t knew was that they treated her like she was stupid, that they always thought she was making bad decision after bad decision, that they never went to any of her shows even if she always saved seats for them, that Taylor feels like she embarrasses them with her dreams of becoming an actress.   
Leah didn’t know any of that but again Facebook only shows you the pictures.   
After that she steps up as a girlfriend, she goes to every single one of her plays with giant bouquets of roses even when they did Heathers and Ms. Albright casted Simon and Taylor as JD and Veronica, to be honest she thought she would be at the very least a little jealous to see her girlfriend kissing her best friend but she finds herself covering her mouth to muffle the laughter, sitting right next to Bram who is in the same position as her, her mom nudges both of them, honestly part of her is happy that her mom is so supportive of her dating Taylor, she is pretty sure her mom thinks the two of them are getting married but at least she is better than Peter’s aunt who will just randomly asks Cal “when are you two getting married?", "this would be a wonderful first dance” “this would be the perfect desert” and Leah is pretty sure she is not kidding, her mom is not at that level yet but she does show both of them wedding dresses for an especial day someday.  
Honestly is not like Leah lays awake at night thinking about marrying Taylor, she doesn’t lay awake at night thinking about how beautiful she would look on a wedding dress, she doesn’t even care if she would look like a balding salesman overshadowed by her, she told Taylor this once and all she got in a reply was about how Leah should stop being so mean to herself and they went on to explain the most posh expensive wedding and how Troye Sivan would sing there, it was very over the top, Leah can barely picture that wedding but Taylor says that she will be a big star by that point and Leah can just be her trophy wife.  
It’s a good dream, honestly but it’s not a plan, Leah is not sure if they are even going to make it after graduation when Taylor goes to New York, she knows she can’t ask her to stay, she would never but she doesn’t know if they’ll make it, It’s not like Leah doesn’t know any other couples who are doing long distance, Cal and Peter had been doing that for years and it worked for them, Abby and MJ were also doing long distance for the same amount of time and were going to keep doing it, in MJ’s own words “there is no way in hell, I'm letting my girl come to New York and pay student loans until she is forty, no way”, Abby even said that the two of them could travel and visit them together, after all her and Abby were going to be on the same college.   
Leah is honestly glad she is not going to college on her own and neither is Taylor, maybe she doesn’t know anyone in college but her and MJ have already made plans to go protesting together, Gwen has promised to take her shopping and Peter and Cal will always welcome her into their shoe-box of apartment and Taylor will have a life there and Leah will stay here, she would run through New York latte in one hand, cell phone in the other and looking dashingly gorgeous as always.   
She is worried Taylor is going to leave her behind and all the reassurance on the world won’t change that but she tries to stay on the now, she does because at the end of the day, she simply doesn’t want to think about that, not right now but lately that’s all Taylor talks about, she has been packing for New York for a couple of months and saving money, asking Leah to keep it at her house, she is so set on telling her parents, one day before prom night, before graduation, honestly Leah has told her that she doesn’t have to do it right now and Taylor talks about how she doesn’t want to live a lie, Leah doesn’t really think is about that, she thinks that Taylor just wants to know if her parents really love her unconditionally.  
She comes out that night, when Leah hears a knock on the door and sees Taylor there with a bag and make up smudged around her eyes, it breaks her heart, all she does is to pull her close, feeling Taylor shaking and crying pulling her arms around her, it’s one night in which her mom let them sleep on the same bed, Taylor slept on the couch most of the time but Leah would sneak out to cuddle with her.  
The only other two days Taylor is allowed to sleep on her bed are prom night and graduation day, they have an amazing picture that Taylor asked a copy of to frame it and put it on her night stan for when she goes to college, Leah secretly does the same and she holds onto Taylor worried about when she leaves and praying for it to take as long as possible but eventually the day comes.   
They cry at the airport way more than any of them anticipated, they kiss each other as much as they can, they talk about calling, texting and visiting, she is pretty sure at some point Taylor is about to bring up smoke signals so she just kisses her again before she has to go and her blonde hair disappears in the multitude of people.  
Long distance wasn’t easy especially when they were used to talking, seeing and holding each other every day, they actually fall asleep talking to each other on skype but there are days in which they can’t even talk to each other at all, Abby helps her through it, she knows how hard long distance can be and her advice helps her get through it.   
Spending those years apart was not easy but Leah went to visit and so did Taylor, they had already planned to move in together to a nice apartment around central park, New York is colder than she thought but Taylor is always warmth so she knows she can always make it through the winter.  
Eventually Taylor has her first big break on Broadway, Leah orders three different bouquets for her, one that gets to their apartment in the morning, another one that it’s waiting for her on her dressing room and another that will be at home when they go back, Taylor is so incredibly excited and has saved seats for all of her friends and Leah’s mom and her boyfriend will be coming over as well but one day she notices that there are two extra seats that Taylor saved and she doesn’t have to ask her to know that Taylor invited her parents.  
She is playing Galinda and seeing her on stage looking so incredibly like a fish on the water, especially because she knows how nervous she was before the show but once she is there she is amazing, she is not being biased, everyone is saying it and at different moments she just wants to stand up and point to her yelling That’s my girlfriend.   
After the show, Taylor goes out with her giant bouquet on her arms and Leah practically drags the rests of the flowers that her friends and fans had given them, they go for dinner after that with everyone and she is so glad they made reservations and plays dumb when they ask about two extra chairs, they also try to convince Leah’s mom to stay with them but she has already paid the hotel in advance so at the end they go home after that.   
They don’t talk about the chairs and she doesn’t ask questions when Taylor starts crying, she only holds her as she cries herself to sleep, Leah is so angry, she almost wants to call them and ask them what the fuck is wrong with them? This is your daughter and she is the most amazing person in this universe; she doesn’t understand how they can even do that.   
Taylor cried herself to sleep for a week after that, Leah still held her and didn't said anything because she knew that’s exactly what she needed, If Taylor is being completely honest she doesn’t even know why she expected her parents to show up, they were never supportive of her wanting to be an actress, why would they be impressed by a show on Broadway and they were very clear about how they felt about her relationship with Leah so why would they even come? What was she thinking?   
Taylor wants to move on, she doesn’t want to think about her parents anymore, she wants to continue with her career, make more shows and a movie, she always wanted an OSCAR but most importantly she wants to be with Leah forever, that’s something that she has known she wants since she was in high school so she is going to make the first move, she goes to a store and she buys a wedding ring, the hard part is hiding it at her house, she changes the place three times and at the end settles for hiding it on her makeup cabinet because Leah never uses it.   
However, she kind of forgot about that when it was late at night and she asked for her brush cleaner, Leah almost didn’t go because she had no idea what Taylor was referring to but she went anyway, Taylor realized what she had done when Leah was already in the bathroom, she pretty much stood up and run behind her like crazy but it was too late.  
Leah had the little yellow box with a pink ribbon on her hand, she was shocked but she was smiling and Taylor had a speech planned but it didn’t matter anymore because Leah was already screaming YES so, she only laughed and nodded before running towards her and kissing her.  
They have a good year, Leah gets a job illustrating children books and Taylor gets a part on a Mad Men remake, she will be playing Betty Draper, honestly is a good role and most people like her, she is starting to get recognized on public which is exciting and crazy, it’s even better when she comes out, well technically she didn’t, people started to follow her on Instagram, saw the pictures of her with Leah, she got a lot of compliments and congratulations, some insults and ugly comments as well but she doesn’t reply to those; it’s a good year but very busy and it gives them almost no time to plan the wedding so they wait another year, after all they want the wedding to be perfect and Taylor has plans for how she wants her wedding to be, she has been planning it since she was five.  
One-night Leah is working late and Taylor is home alone, she is eating chips and watching YouTube videos, she is just worried that she is going to finish them before Leah comes back, that’s when she hears the doorbell, it’s weird because Leah always takes her key, so instead of opening the door, she answers the intercom.  
The person who is there is not a stranger, Taylor can recognize the voice, she just thought she wouldn’t hear it again.  
She ran downstairs and she almost didn’t believe it until she saw her mom with a giant white box on her hands, Taylor doesn’t even get the chance to ask because her mom is already crying and talking about how she saw this wedding dress and thought it would be perfect for her, how she knows she has been stupid and that Taylor might never forgive her but she still wanted Taylor to have the dress.   
Taylor is not proud of how quickly she hugs her mother, it’s not like she has forgiven her but she is here, she wanted to see her and she was saying all the right things, it’s what she always wanted but she hasn’t forgiven them but she can give them another chance.  
Leah is not as understanding, she doesn’t throw them out of the house when they start to come to visit Taylor but if looks could kill, they will be dead and gone; Leah’s mom is not as easy on them either but even she admits they look embarrassed and regretful, they were also offering and trying to pay for the whole wedding which killed Leah’s theory that they had come because they run out of money.  
They try to win Leah over and over again, which it’s refreshing to see them bending over backwards for once.   
Planning the wedding is really crazy, her mom, Taylor and Taylor’s mom are making all of the decisions and they have gone officially crazy, at one point she thinks that she is going to be lucky if she is able to pick her own dress but she is surprisingly not bothered when she sees Taylor’s eyes light up.  
The wedding day is a little crazy, Simon is her best man so he is there but he gets loss twice because of how huge the hotel is, she would have more fun of him, if they had more time, the wedding is wonderful, when she is walking up to the aisle and she sees her inhumanly beautiful wife in a gorgeous white dress, she almost starts crying but Taylor is already crying but she had been saying for months now that she was going to cry and fighting with the poor make-up artist about how she was going to cry and wanted to kiss her wife the whole night and for her make-up and hair to stay the same.   
Leah doesn’t cry until she says I do and then she wishes she would have asked for the same makeup as Taylor, they kiss and everyone claps, it feels extremely like a Disney movie, especially the reception, when something unexpected happens, they are slow dancing to talk me down and Taylor has this mischievous grin on her face and she doesn’t realize what is happening until she turns around and sees Troye Sivan singing at her wedding, it’s a little bit of a shock but it’s still amazing and she can’t even make out words as they keep dancing, she does hear screams of excitement, she does suspect that all of them are Simon thought.   
They dance and kiss the night away before they go to their Honeymoon to Paris.   
When they come back they find a surprise on their room, there is a strange Cat on their bed, it’s a ginger cat, he is the cutest, they try to look for the owners but they can’t find them so they keep him and name him Carrots and they spoil him way too much, he sleeps in their bed, sometimes he even lays on top of Taylor’s head when they are sleeping, at that point she simply says Your son in a very annoyed but still fond tone.   
One afternoon they are sitting with Carrot between them playing with one of the thousands toys they bought for him until Taylor gives him dinner and then she jumps to sit in the couch next to Leah and says well, kids next, right?.   
Leah laughs but agrees almost immediately and insists that they have to have at least two, then they decide to start to discuss names which turns out to be harder than they thought it would but they settle on one name Oliver, they just like that name equally even if it is for different reasons.  
Taylor gets pregnant, she is also casted on a movie that takes place in Paris so they decide to go there for a year, they ask Simon and Bram to take carrots in and they do, after all Leah wanted to be there for her besides they loved Paris when they went for their Honeymoon, Leah loved to walk around the streets and sometimes sitting down and draw the landscapes.  
It’s one afternoon, in which she is sitting down at a restaurant, she is eating and drawing in comfortable silence when her cell phone started to vibrate like if it was the Harlem shake and she just knew that Taylor had gone into labor, she payed quickly, she doesn’t even wait for the change and runs to the hospital.   
She gets there right in time to be there and holds Taylor’s hand, she is yelling and gripping her hand, she doesn’t want to call her a drama queen right now but she is telling her “IF I DIE, DON’T YOU DARE TO CALL OUR SON ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED”, she is so glad she hasn’t found out that Oliver Wood is also a Harry Potter character.   
Honestly for a few minutes before giving birth, Taylor is pretty sure she had a very strange identity crisis, she started to panic suddenly she was doubting everything and had forgotten everything that she had even read in those thousands of baby books, she knew that Leah was going to be a good mom but what about her, she is terrible, she is self-centered and apparently has a really shitty memory because she keeps trying to remember those damn baby books and she can’t remember but the moment that Leah is there holding her hand, she knows everything is going to be okay.  
The second they saw their new born, she fell in love, he had huge eyes and was incredibly healthy, they stay together and holding each other and the baby everything is worth it, all of Taylor’s doubt disappear, she started to remember that they knew the color schemes for the nursery before they’d even knew the sex, name chosen already, they were ready for a life of watching over this little angel.  
Oliver is the sweetest, he never cries and almost never has meltdowns in public, (they ignore everyone that tells them that those are the worst teenagers) Taylor puts him in all types of outfits and Leah buys him all types of costumes, he has Taylor’s big eyes and blonde hair but she is so sure he takes after Leah, ever since he found out that she used to play the drums, he keeps trying to build his own tiny drums to play and he sits next to her and draws what she is drawing, it’s the cutest thing she has ever seen.  
When they decide to have the twins, Oliver is already four and understand what is happening but doesn’t really see the appeal on his little sisters, Taylor blames that on the fact that he probably can’t pronounce the name Hermione and Leah responds that maybe he just thinks that the name Heather is a little too common, Oliver tells Rory and Jo that honestly he is not impressed because they just don’t do much.  
After the birth of the twins, they decide to do a family picture for each year and change it, Leah never thought that she would be the only one of her friend group to have one of those very expensive family pictures that would be taken on a photoshoot but she is also delighted, she never had one of those at home, Simon did but he just takes so many pictures that basically are all over the house, Peter and Cal mostly keep everything on electronics in their cell phones, laptops and tablets, Abby and MJ started adopting and fostering kids for a couple of years now and they have this giant albums of them, Carter and Garrett keep it in their wallets and in their desks and honestly Leah thinks they are all adorable options but she is way closer to this giant picture in their living room.  
Oliver doesn’t live unimpressed by his little sisters, that changes when they grow up, he is basically their biggest defender and they can pretty much do anything to him and he wouldn’t complain, it’s sweet, he is also their pace maker, he can basically stop their fights faster than them, otherwise dinner becomes a war.   
It doesn’t even change that much when he becomes a teenager, he is not rebellious exactly, he does wear leather jackets, paints his nails and lets his hair grow but it’s mostly part of his aesthetic because he is as dramatic as his mothers and has also become a theater kid and he also plays the drums.  
Rory, Oliver and Jo have started a band, that changes their name continuously but it’s good and going to see them on shows is a good excuse to get together with their friends, Taylor never misses any of their shows, she still remembers how her parents weren’t supportive of her and promised herself that she would do the opposite, she is in PTA, tries to make all homemade cookies to bake sales, when Heather starts playing baseball, she basically learned all the rules of the game, she thinks that she would honestly be better than the referee, she is also the one who cheers the loudest for her kids, May Michelle and Jack Owen are also in that team so usually Bram or Cal have to calm her down, she also helps Hermione with her science projects, most people say that she is an over involved parents and she wouldn’t have called herself that but then she fought another mom on the parking lot and after that, she doesn’t know what else to call herself.   
Leah loves her kids too but she knows that sometimes they need her to be more lowkey, like for example if Taylor knew that Heather has a crush on May Michelle, she would probably get involved but she knows that Heather wants her own space to deal with her feelings, that Hermione does weird experiments on her room and Leah makes her go out and do it in the backyard, she also knows that her son never had a dream college, he only wants to go to where his friends go.  
The day her son goes to college, her heart breaks a little, even if he says “I'll just be an hour away” which is the same thing that she told her mother, she feels like she finally understands her because her heart is breaking about letting her little boy go, it feels like her heart is being ripped from her, it’s also hard for Taylor but they are both so proud of him.  
Hermione and Heather won’t admit but they will miss him, probably more than them, after all he is the one that lets them do weird hair and nail experiments on him, he always tells Leah that he is going to end up bald with all of the weird things that they put on his hair, the girls insist that he has thin straight hair so easier to brain and it will grow back if he goes bald, then their dinner became a discussion of whose hair would grow faster if that person decided to go bald.  
Packing their son’s room is incredibly sad but they manage not to cry at that moment and get everything in the car, Taylor is glad he is close home and that they will get so him often and that he is not going alone, that she is also not going to be the only one to start crying as soon as they step on campus, Leah told her that Simon has been crying since the morning.  
The twins stay at home and before Oliver goes, he gives the two of them a hug, not so long, Heather even makes a point of telling him to “stop acting like he is going to war, he is one hour away”, but she turns around quickly right after that meaning that she is about start crying too, Hermione doesn’t say anything but tells him to call and not do drugs.   
When they all drive him to the campus, Simon and Bram are already about to go, Simon is on his third goodbye hug with Jo, Bram is somewhere between about to start crying and laughing at the same time, he looks completely torn about that, Carter and Garrett are telling Rory to be careful and are giving so much advice that he looks confused but he is nodding anyway.   
Taylor starts crying as soon as they put the last box on the floor, she knew she was going to cry but she expected for it to happen on the car on the way back home, she tries to clean the tears out of her face quickly but Oliver notices her and hugs her, Leah doesn’t cry until that happens and then Oliver jokes that now he looks like an asshole if he doesn’t cry, eventually they pull away from each other, they wave at Oliver as he walks back in just like they did on his first day on kindergarten.   
Leah smiles as she feels her wife put her head on her shoulder and they see their son walk away, eventually they walk back to their car, after they just let their two crazy fifteen year old girls home alone and so they better hurry.


	4. MJ and Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dated through her two last years of high school and her four years of college, they visited each other constantly, when they moved in together, it was in an old apartment that they liked to call vintage but eventually they moved into a house eventually but they didn’t get married right away, they lived together for six years, they loved being together in their house, they loved dancing, enjoyed each other’s company, they didn’t get the hurry, they'll get married when they get married and they did.

MJ met Abby when Peter went to visit his cousin Simon for the holidays, he insisted that they had to come with him after she complained a couple of times of how sick she was of staying in her room and being alone since Ned was going to visit his grandparents and Peter was going to be gone the whole time.  
They just hit it off, they liked the same music, they enjoyed each other’s company and she really liked her, Abby had just broken off with Nick and it seemed like MJ was the perfect person to talk to, they didn’t start dating right away but it was kind of love at first sight, when MJ went back to New York with Peter, she couldn’t put down the phone, they had even fallen asleep talking to each other on the phone, it was pretty obvious that they liked each other so by their second visit, they started dating on the twenty first of December of 2017, Abby wrote down the date on her diary for a reason.   
They dated through her two last years of high school and her four years of college, they visited each other constantly, when they moved in together, it was in an old apartment that they liked to call vintage but eventually they moved into a house eventually but they didn’t get married right away, they lived together for six years, they loved being together in their house, they loved dancing, enjoyed each other’s company, they didn’t get the hurry, they'll get married when they get married and they did.  
MJ was running late to their lunch date because their boss had been a jerk and they are so mad until they get there, Abby has already asked their lunch for them, it’s already served and it’s her favorite and she had such a terrible day, she ends up rambling about her shitty boss, the shitty traffic and shitty bullshit that’s shitty and she is just so happy that she has Abby in her life, at that point she just blurts out the question “Will you marry me?” and there is a minute of silence before Abby says “yes” and they are being serious but they can’t stop laughing.   
They go to buy their wedding rings and wedding vans that afternoon and they agree that they don’t want any big wedding, Abby says that she wants a backyard wedding like her aunts did back in the day with all of their friends and family, Abby almost died of laughter and happiness when she noticed that she it’s the first of December, she actually says that in her vows.  
MJ wears a suit and Abby wears a wedding dress, Abby’s whole family is there and MJ’s foster parents are there too, their friends who are there with their babies, they spent the rest of the night dancing and eating whatever they can found, After they got married, they don’t really go on a honeymoon, instead they ask two weeks off from work, they spent it in the house and they don’t leave the house for anything, to be more specific they don’t leave the bed for anything, except to open the door for the delivery guy.   
When it comes to kids, they have been planning to adopt for years, both of them always found adoption vastly preferable to having biological kids, Abby could never understand how people still have anti-adoption ingrained in their brains, like people can’t see adoption as anything but a shitty consolation prize if you can’t have “Real Kids”, it’s dumb and cruel in so many ways, MJ always wanted to adopt as well, she was a foster kid and she knew how hard it was for some kids to get adopted, there are different factors for that, sometimes because they have siblings and they have to be adopted as a group, kids who have special needs or just because they are older than twelve, she knew that after she turned twelve people didn’t want to adopt her, she had seen the system up close.  
They were already registered with the province’s adoption agency to attend workshops, look at adoption listings and stuff like that, they looked at the listing regularly and there are kids who literally sit there for months and even years, so when they go to the social worker, they ask for who is their oldest kid there, the one that nobody wants to adopt and they wanted to meet them and luckily adopt them.  
The agency paired them up with a 12 year old girl, they were told that her name was Olivia, that she was their toughest, most difficult case, they explained how she was a problem child, the kid’s parents had abandoned her and she had in and out of a couple dozen foster homes, no one able to handle her, she ran away frequently and had diagnosed behavioral problems, she was surly and defiant, they told them that she swore like a sailor and had horrible attitude.   
Olivia was snarky and unwilling to trust them but so was MJ, the first time she meet their foster parents, she understands how she feels and they are going to put all their effort on helping her to feel comfortable on their home, eventually they got to know her and she got to know them, slowly she came around, it was an extremely slow process and she wouldn’t call it easy, it was hard to have the relationship they have with her but they got there and they weren’t going to give up on this beautiful girl or see her as the problem, eventually she joked around, she made friends, her grades got better after all Abby was a teacher and she helping her with her homework.  
She lives with them for two years, they loved her and they wanted to adopt her, for her to legally, officially be part of their family, so they asked her, it was a Friday night, they are eating pizza on their living room and watching the fresh prince of Bel-Air, they wait until the episode ends to ask her if she wants to be adopted by them, Olivia seems confused for a couples of seconds until realization falls on her face, MJ and Abby make sure for her to know if she wants to be fostered for the next five, six years, they could do that too but before they finish the sentence, Olive jumps to hug them and says yes, she wants to stay here forever.  
When they tell their friends that night, they just don’t get congratulations but they decided to throw a small party for them, it’s a surprise, they get home and turn up the lights, basically everyone jumps out, there is a like a giant presents on the corner, purple and black balloons everywhere, food on the table, friends invited for them and their daughter, Peter even tells MJ “I know she has been your daughter for a while but now that it’s official, we have to celebrate”.   
They do celebrate, they dance, they eat and play games with their daughter, she opens all of her presents and she looks so happy that her lights up, Nora and Shuri even sent them a helmet and skateboard that can’t break all the way from Wakanda, she is so excited that she tries them that night, she puts her helmet on top of her frizzy untamable hair and runs to the backyard.  
The thing no one tells you about having kids is that it doesn’t feels like they grow so fast but they genuinely grow so fast, it feels like yesterday they were going to watch her daughter ride her skateboard in the park and the next one they were already planning for college, she is about to be seventeen and has so many big plans.  
Something happens one night in which MJ is checking her work emails, she saw one from the adoption agency’s website, that they had seen their profile and based on this, they were sending her the profile of a one year old little girl, her name was Ava, that if they would like more information about her, it would be great to speak further with them.  
MJ showed this to Abby almost instantly, they are not sure at the beginning, they had discussed adopting more kids, they even had free room at their house but they weren’t sure, Olivia was the one to convince them, she insisted that they should adopt her, she knew how hard it would be for her to be adopted later on so they sent another email agreeing that they would be interested on adopting Ava.  
The next year, it’s a little crazy because they are dealing with Ava’s terrible twos and they also have to say goodbye to Olivia now that she is going to college, they appreciate every second together, even if that’s a regular dinner night or her freshman orientation for college, they make the best of everything.   
When they take her to college, they hug her for as long as they can and kiss her on her cheeks, she promises to call during weekends as tears slip from her eyes, they held her for a while until she walks to her dorm and they make their way to their car, they agree to tell their friends that they were cool but they cried at the parking lot for an hour.  
Something happens after Ava’s terrible twos, something strange, she starts disappearing but appears again in a matter of minutes, one would think that is because she learned how to walk but it wasn’t, it happens one day when they are playing around and they were watching the Incredibles and at one point Violet turned invisible so did their little girl.   
It’s a bit of a shock but they can handle it, Ava doesn’t seem to know what she is doing but they can train her, Abby insists that it’ll be like when they taught her potty training, MJ doesn’t think it’s going to be like that but surprisingly it is and it works for them, Ava controls her powers but not completely, it feels like by the time that she is six, that she has it down which is great but she also turns invisible when she doesn’t want to her vegetables now and they kind of decided that they weren’t adopting any other kids, they were happy with how big their family was.  
But something changed.   
It’s one night in which they are trying to get Ava to eat her vegetables and she is turning invisible and back to normal, MJ usually turns off her phone from work but for some reason tonight she didn’t, she was about to tell Harry to call her tomorrow morning but he insisted that there was something really crazy that he had to tell her.   
He had a case for her, a really strange case, two boys were detained because they had stopped a robbery at a store, their names were Aaron and Tyler probably around the age of fourteen but that wasn’t the weird part, the guy who was getting mugged insisted that stopped it by putting fire out of their hands and he is so sure he saw a lion, when he said that MJ wanted to both hang up and hear more about what was happening, all Harry said was “they deny what happened and don’t want to talk without a lawyer which is why I'm calling you”.  
And usually MJ would have said no but something draw her into this case so she told him that she would be there as soon as she can, they decided to leave the vegetable eating lesson for another day, Abby said that she could put Ava to bed so MJ quickly put on her work clothes and grab her briefcase but not before giving Abby and Ava a kiss.   
When she gets there, Harry is standing there and it’s whispering on the phone, she kind of wonders how he came across this case, she remembers the first time she met him and thought he was brat and didn’t get why Peter became friends with him or why did Ned wanted to date him but then she got to know him and turns out that she was right he is a brat but he is a decent guy and they work together now he has grown a lot so she is cool with him, after all he has kept trying to fix his dad’s company but honestly, she thinks that it’s a loss case.  
“Yeah, I'll be home soon, okay? Love you” he said as he hung up the phone when he saw her get there “Finally”  
“Well, Hello to you too” MJ said as they walk into the police station “alright, what else do we have? Is there a video of them turning into Zuko and Simba?”   
“There is no video but the store does look like if fire and animals were there” he said showing her a picture, the place was wrecked “that’s why they are here really but what we do have, it’s because no one has reported missing kids that fit their description, they both insist that they don’t have any last name so no address because they are both homeless, they are also not related unless one of them was adopted and they don’t want to talk without a lawyer and they deny anything about fire or animals but the guy who robbed the store and the store owner insist that it happened”  
“Did they resist arrest?” she asked as he took out a folder to show her pictures of the two boys.   
“Aaron didn’t even run when the police officer got a hold on him but he looked like if he was in catatonic state” he said showing her a picture, the boy was staring straight to the camera but he looked extremely terrified, he was a black kid with ebony eyes, he also had a broken nose and there was blood on his sweater “however Tyler did, he struggled so much that he almost got charged with resisting arrest” he passed her another picture, there was boy with a black eye, he was white with some freckles on his face, he looked a little familiar, he was also wearing a similar sweater to Aaron’s, these looked quite expensive for two kids that seemed to have no last name and no parents “what’s weird is that if they had powers they could have just eaten the police officers or roast them but they didn’t”  
“Something must have hold them back” she said simply staring back at the picture of the store, those boys both looked skinny and scrawny even with the expensive sweaters, they both looked like if they hadn’t eaten in a while, “look at them, they look like if they wouldn’t be able to hold a bag, let alone destroy a store, Have you talk to them yet?”  
“No, I was waiting for you to do that actually, I think they’ll trust you more” Harry said with an small shrug “You are always in the newspapers helping with cases like this”  
“You think two homeless teens read the newspaper?” MJ said with a deadpan expression.  
“Sure, they might use it to sleep one day, then they were bored and they read it”   
“Don’t quit your day job, you would be a terrible stand up comedian” She says right before she walks inside of the building.  
When MJ asks where they are, the police officer tells her that he put them in separate interrogation rooms but they will bring Tyler to her in no time, she only tells them that they better do it fast. She walks into the interrogation room, Aaron is there with his face in his hands, he looks loss and tired but slightly relieved when he sees her walk into the room but his face lights up for a second when he sees Tyler walking in behind her, they both smile at each other like they thought the other one was going to be gone.   
Once Tyler is sitting down, she tells them that she needs them to be honest with her, she works ins cases like this all the time and she wants to help them, she is on their side, when she is explaining all of this, she notices that Tyler is also staring at her like he knows her from somewhere but he can’t say from where exactly but he doesn’t have the time to say anything because Aaron is talking.  
“we were looking for a certain McDonalds” he says stopping mid sentence pointing at the table, he has moved his finger on it and sort of drawn an X, MJ nods instantly telling him that she understands “but we couldn’t find it so we went to the store to buy something to eat”  
“Then the other guy attempted to rob the store and the owner was smoking pot” Tyler says, she can tell that it’s blatant lie just by the way Aaron just turn to look at him “and the robber came in and knocked some shelves, I think fire just spread too fast before we went out”  
It’s a lie and usually MJ hates when her clients lie but this is a different kind of situation because she knows how the police or well pretty much everyone treats mutants like shit, she knows what will happen to them if anyone finds out so instead she goes out and calls Harry, he takes of the robber and the store owner, again, she would be against paying eyewitness but like she said, this is a different kind of situation.  
Technically speaking this should have been the end of it but it isn’t, when she tells Aaron and Tyler be told that they’ll be sent to foster care and probably placed on different homes, their faces fall, she sees those two boys and she knows that they are everything the other one has in this world, that at the end of the day, they are family and it breaks her heart and she knows she should go home, she knows it’s late, she has a daughter waiting for her, technically she doesn’t have a room for them and she hasn’t eve told Abby yet so this isn’t sane, it’s just not and Yet she still ends up in her car with the two boys sitting in the back seat.  
“Are you sure your husband won’t mind?” Aaron asks as he puts his seatbelt on.   
“My wife” she says and knows that Abby won’t, she looks on the rear-view mirror and notices that Tyler looks at her like he finally knows where he knows her from but he doesn’t say anything, he just quietly puts his seatbelt on.   
Abby is already asleep when they get home, Ava is also asleep, so she tells the boys not to make so much noise, she also tell them that she is not sneaking them into the house, she just doesn’t want to wake them up.  
They have a guest room in the first floor, it’s close to the kitchen and it has its own room, the bed is a little small but they boys don’t complain, she brings them pajamas while they take showers, they are Olivia’s pajamas pants but her shirts so she thinks that they can use them.  
MJ sits on the couch on the living room for a while, thinking about what she was going to tell Abby, she wanted to call Peter after all he was one of the People who actually went to his house like "Honey, i know you asked for a pizza but instead i bought us a kid", it's not like Abby was going to be mad, maybe MJ was just deflecting because she had just brought two boys that she didn't really knew to her house where her six year old daughter lives, honestly she shouldn’t be thinking badly of those two kids, people used to do that to her.  
That's when she heard some steps tiptoeing around the house, she thought that maybe it was Abby but instead she saw Tyler walking out of the guest room, his hair was still wet, he was wearing MJ's shirt that a rainbow around it and his daughter's grey pants with cats around and some fuzzy socks that were Abby's, she was about to ask what he was doing up when she heard a roar from his stomach.  
"come with me, I'll make you something to eat, kiddo" MJ said, Tyler followed quietly and then sit on the dining room table, MJ is just going to make them some Mac and cheese.  
"i saw you on TV once" he said out of the blue as she opened the box "you said that you were genderfluid and a lawyer"   
"I am, all pronouns are okay" MJ simply replied as she put the noodles on the water "i also have two daughters one is in college, the other one is six"   
"and you have a wife" he said with an slight smile "which is cool"  
“it is” MJ replied as she mixed the milk with the butter and the packet of cheese “and you work with fire-”  
“I don’t, it’s heat vision-I think” he said, he sounded uncertain and quite uncomfortable “it mostly comes outs as fire from eyes, I can put it on my hands but I can’t really control it, it’s not my whole boy, just eyes or hands, it’s weird”  
“I think it’s cool” she said, glad that he didn’t let her finish the joke about how he could probably warm the food better than the microwave “like if looks could kill, it's literally you” his expression fell for a second, not like he was cringing but like he had a bad memory “sorry, lame joke but your superhero name could still be death glare”  
“Yeah” he said as the corners of his lips turned up forming into the first big smile she had seen “that would be cool”  
She gives him the Mac and cheese and she doesn't get a lot of new information but this wasn't about that, however he does tell her some new stuff like they are not from New York, they met in another place and gathered enough money to travel here, Aaron can turn into any type of animal, he actually met him when he was turned into a dog and some teenagers were bothering him until Aaron turned from a dog into a lion, it was crazy but it was amazing too, he had also said that he has been homeless for a year and implied That Aaron had been on his own for longer but didn't say for how long but he did say that Aaron knew about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
He thanked her for The Mac and cheese and went to sleep after that, he looked tired and she knew for a fact that she was tired, so she went upstairs, put on her own pajamas and feel asleep next to her wife, she could take care of the rest the next morning.  
Abby was the first one to wake up the next morning, she saw that MJ was still asleep, she didn’t know at what time she came home last night, she worked so hard, she deserved to sleep, so instead she went downstairs since she heard her daughter's laughter coming from the kitchen.   
She was expecting to see her playing around or maybe watching TV but instead she saw her daughter playing with a baby panda in the living room.  
Surprisingly she didn’t scream, she just told Ava to go upstairs for a second and to let the panda there, she complained for a little bit until she agreed to go to her room, Abby took out her phone, ready to call animal service and trying to stay away from the panda, how was there a panda on her living room? Had there been a problem at the zoo? Well better there than the new Jurassic park.  
“Wait” said a voice, she turned around and saw a fourteen-year-old boy just were the panda had been standing a second ago “I can explain, I'm a friend of your wife’s” he sounded distressed and had his hands up like he was screaming that he was innocent, Abby believed him, this could easily be true, the boy after all was wearing her daughter's pajamas and were those her fuzzy socks? “My name is Aaron, you must be Abby”  
“You were a panda” she exclaims, not sure of what else to say, all the things that she could think you were a panda? And why are you wearing my socks?  
“Yeah” he said simply a little embarrassed with an apologetic smile. Aaron was nice and charming, he explained her the situation, about how MJ saved him and his friend Tyler from jail Last night, she let them borrow some pajamas and here they were. He also explained that he panicked when he saw Ava, it felt like she appeared out of thin air and he didn't know how to explain the situation to her.   
"yeah but why a panda?"   
"I was going for a dog but I don't control my transformations really well" he said and then he started whispering "neither does Tyler, that's why we are here, we are looking Charles Xavier's school for The Young and gifted"   
Abby was shocked when she heard That, not a lot of People knew about the school, she worked there as a teacher, she also had super powers after all, she controlled electricity and lighting, after a tiny accident in which she was struck by one, she became a superhero Electra moonlight but lately they weren't as able to patrol as they used to, the laws were changing for superheroes, aliens and mutants, People kept on insisting That they should all tell their secret identities and addresses and move away from them but still be near for emergencies like That wouldn't affect lives and families, she thought That this kind of insanity would be over after the civil war and the snap but it hadn't because of some crazy politicians.   
"it does exist right? Is it like Hogwarts or something?" Aaron asked with fear on his voice but trying to hide it with humor, Abby had been deep on her thoughts and didn't feel the time go by.   
"yes, it does exist but it gets destroyed sometimes and its run by an old guy so yeah it's exactly like Hogwarts" she said jokingly "I teach there too"   
"does that make you McGonagall?" he replied making her laugh, he quickly followed up with another more serious question in a shy but hopeful tone "do think you can take me and Tyler there?"   
"yeah, of course" she responded quickly, she was pretty sure Xavier wouldn't mind, he always wanted New students, especially as eager as this one.  
He smiled in return and with a bittersweet tone said "my mom used to talk about taking me there all the time, my dad used to say it was a rumor but I knew it was real, I Just knew it was, I did, I really did"   
He went quiet for a couple of seconds, she almost asked about what happened to his parents but she knew it would be an unpleasant memory for the poor boy. Just at That moment she heard steps going down the stairs, she turned around and saw Ava looking quite disappointed when she noticed the panda was gone which turned into another explanation about who Aaron was and his superpowers, once he was done, she had only one question "can you turn into a butterfly?"   
"I can turn into a fly"  
"oh" she said sounding only disappointed this time and then added "cool, I can turn invisible"   
Just then she saw MJ rubbing her eyes and yawning.   
"hello sleeping beauty" she said kissing her in the cheek, she yawned again before she completely opened her eyes and saw Aaron sitting at the kitchen counter smiling and waving at her "I'm making waffles what do you think?"   
MJ visibly relaxed when she realized that Abby was okay with her bringing the boys to their home. A second later Abby saw another boy stumbling out of the room still sleepy but with a careful look like if Abby was going to throw him out.  
"Tyler, right?" she asked him with a friendly smile, he nodded as he shook her hand "nice to meet you, my name is Abby"   
"yeah, I know, nice to meet you too"   
"do you like waffles, Tyler?" she asked him and he nodded as he sits next to Aaron who immediately told him about the school and how Abby worked there, Tyler nodded as he talked also looking pretty stocked but not as much as Aaron did.   
Just then Ava talked again "alright but now who is he?"   
Everyone laughs for a couple of seconds and then they eat breakfast in comfortable silence. The first week that the twins as Abby had decided to nickname them, it's a simple one, MJ went and bought them some clothes so they could come and go with Abby to school, they always were the first ones to get there and the Last ones to go home.   
When the weekend comes, Olivia comes to visit them, honestly, they are both so proud of their little girl, she is growing up so fast, next thing they know, she will graduate and start working at Wakanda.   
She was a little shocked when she meets the boys but she liked them and slowly she warmed up to them, Aaron especially, the just hit it off right away talking about skateboarding, Abby was a little surprised when Olivia offered to let him borrow the helmet and skateboard that Nora and Shuri sent them years ago.  
Olivia offered to take him to the park to practice skateboarding with him, she asked Tyler if he wanted to come but he said that he hadn't sleep well so he was going to take a nap, Aaron tried to convince him but he shook his head and said maybe he'll catch them later but he stayed at home with MJ and Ava, Abby went with Aaron and Olivia to the park.  
After all the jokes that Aaron made about being a little rusty, she was surprised when they got there, he looked like if he was in his element, when he was at school, he looked like he was trying so hard and he was so tense, right now he looked so relaxed like all tension left his body, he was calm and having so much fun.   
“I thought you said you were rusty” Olivia said as they left the park to go to an ice cream shop that was nearby.   
“I haven’t skated in like three to five months” he said like if he was trying to remember “I broke my skateboard, it was already a little old so” Aaron said shrugging it off but a second later he looked down.  
Once they got to the ice cream Shop, they sat on a table as they picked their orders, Olivia was having a banana split, Abby asked for a strawberry and vanilla ice cream, Aaron wanted one That was in the Kids section and was shaped like a clown, he said That he wanted it for the whipped cream but Abby knew that there was more to it than Just That.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" Olivia said after a second, standing up "don't start eating without me"  
After she leaves, they stay quiet for a couple of seconds, until Abby says "so whipped cream"  
"yeah, I could eat a whole bowl of only That" he replied laughing awkwardly but then added with fondness in his voice "My Mother used to make ones like these, not as fancy but still"   
"I bet they were great" was the only thing Abby could say, she had decided That if Aaron wanted to tell her anything, he would on his own, it wasn't her place to intrude.   
"they really were but my dad didn't like them, he said That they were too sweet and That we were all going to get diabetes" he snorted, shaking his head "he was weird like That but he was good too"   
"I'm sure he was" she said putting her hand on top of his as an attempt to comfort him.   
"I know you and MJ want me to tell you what happened to them-" He looked choked up and pained so Abby interrupted him.   
"you can take your time" Abby assured him and squeezed his hand "all the time you need, okay?"   
"I-okay" he said quickly and nodded Just as the waitress came to the table with their orders, he nodded once again like if he was saying a mantra "okay, when I'm ready"   
Olivia came back to the table, tried to steal a bit of his ice cream but he covered like his life depended on it, Abby couldn't avoid to Wonder of he had any Sister or brother in the past, how his parents actually, how long had he been on his own, if he ever got too lonely.   
She wondered if MJ ever asks themselves those questions.   
They do sometimes.   
Like today, after Abby, Olivia and Aaron went to the Park, they were trying to create some papers so That Aaron and Tyler could go back to high school.   
They got out of their bedroom but didn't have to go downstairs because Tyler was in his daughters' room, she opened the Door enough so That she could hear but not enough to be noticed.   
"I think your hair would look great in pink. pink" she said, MJ already had an idea about what his daughter was doing, she probably had roped poor Tyler into braiding his hair  
“i don’t think I'm ready for that, don’t get me wrong, I want to but I'm not there yet” he said as picked up a phone that MJ had given for emergencies but that he used mostly so that he could listen to music “I think I would look weird”  
“Yeah but good weird, you know?”  
“Yeah, I guess”  
"Thanks for letting me braid your hair” HA, MJ was right “Olivia doesn't let me braid her hair because I make a mess of it" that’s true, MJ loves Ava but she pulls his sister’s hair a lot.  
"mine is already a mess so there is nothing to lose," Tyler's hair was a deep shade of Black, it was long up to his shoulders, kind of wavy curly but mostly she would describe it as messy so technically he wasn't lying, "when I was your age, I wanted to braid my sister's hair too but she wouldn't let me"   
MJ was about to walk away but That stopped them dead in their tracks, Sister? Tyler had a Sister? He had never mentioned That before.   
"you had sister?" his daughter asked him.   
"yeah"  
What happened to her? Was what MJ would have asked but their daughter asked something completely different "what was she like?"   
"perfect, she was a good Sister, a perfect Sister actually" " he said with a bitter sweet tone like he honestly believed That his Sister was perfect and he both loved her and resented her for that.  
"oh, what happened to her?" Ava did ask this time.   
"she passed away" he said sounding pained and uncomfortable.   
"oh, no, I'm sorry-"   
"No, it's okay you didn't know" he said softly and carefully and after a second asked "how is my hair looking?"   
They change topics after that and MJ decides to go downstairs to the kitchen so they won't be tempted to eavesdrop again, ever since they met Tyler and Aaron, they feel like Tyler is hiding something and Aaro is more than willing to cover for him, she knows that Aaron seems like genuinely can’t talk about what happened but Tyler seems like he is avoiding to answer to every question.   
Call them crazy but they don’t think that Tyler’s sister is dead at all and if he is lying about that what else is he lying about? MJ honestly wants to know so they can protect him but they honestly don’t think that Tyler would ever believe that.  
“Hey” Tyler said as he walked into the kitchen “Ava asked me to bring her some cookies, she said it would be okay because it’s Saturday, she can, right?”  
“only two” MJ said, Tyler nodded and when turned towards the pantry, she saw some braids on that side of his head “I like your braids”  
“Thanks, your daughter is and I quote “making me pretty” so I'm glad it’s working” he said taking out the cookies and putting them on a plate, he noticed the papers on the table and asked “what are you working on?”  
“Oh, some papers so that you and Aaron can go back to school” MJ said with a shrug and showing it to him, he just stared at them in silence, some of the information there was false information but they couldn’t explain how they had no idea where they had been before this.  
“I’m-my middle name is John, Tyler John” he said simply before taking the plate turning around towards the stairs, MJ thought that would be the end of it but instead he came back to the kitchen a second later.  
“Look I know-I'm not-” he looks choked up like the words won’t come out, he shook his head like he was getting rid of the idea all together “I just want to say thank you, for everything, all of it”  
“It’s okay, it’s not a big deal” MJ replied simply, Tyler looked down before turning around again, they asked him “are you serious about dying your hair pink?”  
“Oh, yeah but-”  
“Tyler, what’s taking so long, are you baking those cookies yourself or what?” Ava yelled from upstairs.   
“Coming” he yelled back then turned back to MJ before running upstairs “you should be proud, she is a delight"  
MJ snorted and continued to fill the papers for the rest of the afternoon until Abby, Olivia and Aaron showed up a couple of hours later with dinner, it’s a nice night, it feels like the whole family is together, even if they haven’t asked Aaron and Tyler, she knows that they are part of the family.  
Abby wakes up early the next morning, hoping to make Olivia her favorite breakfast before she goes back to college, she thinks about waking MJ up but she decides not to, after all MJ looked so adorable, snoring and curled up in the sheets so she just quietly gets up of the bed.  
She can hear Olivia's voice in the living room, she is honestly surprised that she is up this early, sometimes it would take both of her and MJ's strength to wake her up before school.   
"really?" she asked shocked and upset.   
"I had the same skateboard since i was seven, my dad bought it for me" Aaron said sounding like he had Just calmed himself of all the crying "and this guy comes in and breaks it, i was so mad, it was the Last thing I had of my parents and Just like That it was gone, had never been That angry" he continued sounding like he was trying to hold back more tears, he took a deep breath before continuing "and before I knew it I was a lion, I didn't even knew i could do That, That guy was terrified and when he tried to run, a giant Ball of fire got in his way"   
"and that was Tyler"  
"yeah, we had the guy running back and Forth for hours it was hilarious he explained as he laughed look, I know he seems a little distant but he warms up to People eventually" Aaron said.  
"oh, I get it because of his fire powers, he warms up to people" Olivia replied as she snickered.  
"I'm so glad you go it" he said snickering as well “but no seriously I mean he is-”  
“yeah, he has trust issues” Olivia explained, Abby didn’t have to see her to know she was shaking her head and smiling "it's okay you don't have to explain when I first got here I had my own set of trust issues, actually I still do so I get it"  
“no, he just had a sister and he doesn’t want to feel like he is replacing her but don’t tell him I told you, okay?”  
“I promise” Olivia said and then added “what about you?”  
“me?” he asked sounding confused and puzzled "do I have trust issues?"   
"I was actually asking if you had any siblings but sure, dude, you can tell me that too"   
“I don’t think I have trust issues, actually according to Tyler I trust people to easily but if I didn’t, he would probably still be sleeping under a bridge so who is to say that’s a bad thing, you know?” he explained and then continued sounding a little hurt again “I don’t have any siblings, considering what happened it’s actually for the best that I didn’t have any”  
“well, now you kind of have three” Olivia said with a soft voice full of fondness and tenderness, Abby couldn’t see the expression on his face and didn’t knew how he had reacted, there was only silence for a couple of minutes “I just mean that-I know- you know that we are not here to replace anyone I can promise you that-"  
"I know you are not" Aaron hurried to say "it's Just That I don't know if they want us to be a part of the family and I don't know if this is temporary and even if it wasn't, good things don't really last for me, I know I put a good face but it hasn't been easy for me"   
"I know but you are wanted here and good things do last”" Olivia replied, she sounded comforting and sweet, Abby nodded to her words, they did want Aaron and Tyler to be part of their family but just like with Olivia, they thought that they deserved to have say on this too.   
Just before Aaron could reply, Abby slipped and made a sound, she tries to cover it by yawning acting like she had just woken up a few minutes ago, she yawned and pretended to stretch as she went down the stairs.   
“hi guys, I was about to start making breakfast” she said quickly as she walked towards the kitchen, Olivia had her arm around Aaron who gave her a friendly smile, he hadn’t realized that she was eavesdropping but Olivia had by the way she was lifting her eyebrows but she didn’t say anything about it.   
After breakfast before she goes back to college, she hugs her mothers and a little kiss on the forehead, she reaches towards Aaron to hug him too but then it seems like she remembered something and runs upstairs, she came back with her old skateboard, he almost doesn’t accept it but at the end he does, she also hugs Tyler, it looks a little awkward but he smiles and she does as well.  
For the next days, Abby is on a mission to make sure Tyler and Aaron feel at home with them, they start to re-decorate their room and get them bunk beds, their own computers and some other new clothes that end up making them match, they are also buying things for when they officially start school again, they have been homeschooled for a while and they are ready to go back, Aaron looks honestly trilled, Tyler seems torn, he is not excited but he insists that he does want to go back.  
The days are pretty uneventful until one night, Abby wakes up out of the blue with a bad feeling, call her crazy if you want but she has some sort of radar that tells her when something is wrong, first she turns to her spouse and sees them sleeping soundly so they are okay, next she stands up and goes to Ava’s room, she is sleeping and breathing so she is also okay.  
She takes off her cellphone and gets ready to call Olivia but then she hears noises downstairs, she walked downstairs and noticed That the bathroom Door was open.  
Aaron was in the floor hovering over the toilet throwing up, Tyler was sitting right next to him and he was rubbing his back, whispering something until he noticed she was there, he looked so relieved.  
"he has been throwing up non-stop for twenty minutes and i don't know what to do" he said all in one breath, he sounded distressed and he looked scared.  
"it's okay-" Aaron said one second later before he started throwing up again, Tyler turned to look at her with a stare That was screaming for help.   
"everything is going to be okay" Abby assured him "I'll be right back"   
She ran back upstairs and called Ned who sounded confused and his voice was groggy but he promised to be there in 20 minutes.  
Her phone call also woke up MJ who also sounded confused but as soon as they understood what was happening, they jumped out of bed. Aaron stopped throwing up five minutes after they got downstairs but still, he looked dizzy and it would still be good to have a doctor's opinion.  
Tyler didn't get away from Aaron even when Ned got there, he was quiet but the look on his eyes was still panicked, he calmed down when Ned officially said that Aaron was okay, he did give him some pills that might leave him a little sleepy but that would overall help him to feel better, they both thanked him and apologized for taking him out of bed but he said it was okay even if he looked tired.  
Abby decided to make some tea and bring some cookies for Aaron so he can take the medicine, she was a little worried That Aaron would fall asleep before she had the tea ready but she could see That every time he would start to drift off into sleep Tyler would lean in and wake him up by moving his Blanket, every time he did, Aaron groaned and said "ugh, i hate you"  
Tyler simply replied by moving his Blanket again and saying "no, you don't"  
By the time, Abby gets there, poor Tyler looks like he is also going to fall asleep so MJ tries to take him to his room but he shakes his head so instead she convinces him to sleep on the massage chair, he says That is fine, he'll sit but he won't fall asleep.  
He falls asleep before Aaron even finishes his tea, MJ goes for a Blanket for Tyler, after Aaron eats the cookies, finishes the tea and takes his medication, he slowly falls asleep as Abby plays with his hair in comfortable silence until he mutters "thanks, mom".  
Abby didn't know what to say, she was touched and speechless, it takes a second for The Words to sink in and luckily, she doesn't have to say a thing, his son falls asleep right then and there.  
MJ comes downstairs right after That, without a Blanket, instead she picks up Tyler and carries him to their bedroom, he should be able to spent a few hours of sleep there.They got Ava ready to go to school as Abby made breakfast, she asked what had happened to Aaron, they explained That he was Just a little sick. Right before she left for school, she kissed him in the forehead, in her own words "to make it better".   
MJ came back two hours later, complaining about traffic, they run upstairs to wake up Tyler, they had an appointment with the oculist, Abby decided to make him a sandwich so that he could eat it on the way there, he showered and dressed quickly even if keep on insisting that he didn’t need glasses and didn’t knew where MJ was getting that idea.  
Abby thought that he didn’t want to go to the oculist because he doesn’t want to leave Aaron alone but MJ knew that Tyler thinks that he is going to look bad with glasses, however, Abby shook her head and pointed at how Tyler was looking at Aaron maybe they were both a little right.   
“he is going to be alright” Abby tells him, putting her hand on his shoulder, Tyler didn’t reply for a few seconds.  
“he just has nightmares sometimes” Tyler replied sounding worried and putting his hand on his forehead looking a like a concerned parent for a second.   
“I'll be here, okay?” she tells him and he turns to look at her and starts nodding like he agrees with her but he stays sitting there for a few minutes before MJ passes him a jacket and smiles at him.  
“you are right, he’ll be okay” he said trying to lighten the mood “he is not the one who is going to start school as four eyes”  
“No one is going to call you that” MJ said helping him to put his jacket on “they have thousands of new insults and nicknames now, I’ll tell you all about them as we go to the oculist”  
Tyler snorted and so did Abby, she wished them good luck and they left, she decided to start making lunch for all of them, after all the kitchen was close to the living room so she could watch him sleep while she cooked.   
She was about to finish making dinner when she hears a scream coming from the kitchen, she ran worried that Aaron was about to start throwing up again but he wasn’t, She remember about what Tyler said about Aaron having nightmares and runs, he has stopped screaming but now he is quietly sobbing, she doesn't know what to do until he turns around and stretches her arms towards her, she hugs him immediately and he cries on her shoulder, mumbling Words That make no sense so all she repeats to him is "it's okay, honey, it's okay".  
"I think I'm ready to talk now" Aaron said after a few seconds, he wiped away his tears, he looked tired and sounded both distraught and angry like he needed to say it or it would Hurt him "it happened when I was 7, it was around three o'clock in the morning, I don't even know who they were or how it happened exactly, they Just barged in and tried to attack us and they outnumbered us-my parent told me to run and i shouldn't have, I should have stayed with them, I should HAVE-I TURNED INTO A FLY, A FREAKING FLY AND THEY-THOSE PEOPLE-THEY KILLED THEM AND I SHOULD HAVE-" Aaron couldn't even finish the sentence because he got choked up, Abby wants to tell him that this wasn't his fault, That he was Just a kid, That this shouldn't have even happened in the first place but before she can even say anything, Aaron shake his head violently and asked, "can you Just hold me, please?"  
Abby held him closer to her, she waited until he was calm, until the tears had stop and his breath had evened out to tell him That "Aaron, you are an excellent kid, I'm sure wherever your parents are, they are proud of you, they wanted you to live and they would have wanted you to be happy as well"  
he still nodded even if he was still tearing up, Abby wiped away his tears and they stayed in silence for a few minutes until Aaron frowned "something smells burn"   
"oh shit" Abby said the moment she noticed what was smelling.  
When she got to the kitchen, the food was already burn, so she had to throw it away and order a pizza instead.  
A while later Ava is dropped off by Carter who was taking care of the carpool That day, she turns around and waves goodbye.   
The pizza guy is faster than they thought but they still have to wait until Aaron gets out of the shower, MJ already texted her telling her That she Will eat out with Tyler because the traffic is being a bitch so they are Just going to eat at the mall.  
Since they are waiting, she lets Ava watch tv, she is allowed to before dinner but not during. She is happily watching her cartoons until something happens, there is a special announcement That has cut the tv show short. When she sees that the person on the announcement is Robert Davidson, she almost rolls her eyes and changes the channel but something catches her attention.   
"last year my youngest son was killed by a mutant, he got inside the school and terrorized students" Abby's heart breaks at the idea but something inside of Abby tells her That something is off with That story "he had fire powers"  
Oh no. It couldn't be, could it?   
"this is my son, his name was Tyler Jonathan Davidson, he was barely 13" he showed a picture of his son, she doesn't recognize him right away, after all in the picture he looks shorter and younger and instead of his long wavy black hair, he has straight light brown hair but then she notices those big brown eyes even if now there are bags under them and they look somehow darker, they are still the same but that's not the dead giveaway.   
The actual dead giveaway ends up being the way Aaron walks into the room and stares at the screen, he looks shocked, angry and relieved, all at once.  
He looks at the door and Abby doesn't know if he is about to start running or if he is waiting for Tyler to bursts through the door but instead of That two cell phones ring at the same time.   
Abby answers the phone quickly and the first thing she hears is MJ screaming in a panicked tone "i can't find Tyler".   
Honestly, MJ never imagined their day going like this.   
The appointment with the oculist had gone well, yeah, Tyler needed glasses but that's fine, it's not the end of the World, the doctor offered to give him laser surgery or contacts, they say no to both, they don't know how Tyler's eyes would work with contacts or if he could even take laser surgery so he just takes the glasses.   
"at least they dissimulate my eyebags" he said staring at the mirror "if they could only do the same for my depression"   
"very funny, kid" they insisted putting their arm around him "you want to brag something to eat at the mall?"   
"sure, now That my social life at the New school is over before it even started, we might as well"   
Before they go inside of the restaurant, they go inside a different store to buy some things for the house, when they were buying shampoo, she noticed him staring at Pink hair dye, he looked like if he was in some sort of daze, he smiled looking at it like he wanted it more than anything but he put it back on the shelf and turned around. When he wasn't watching, they put it in the cart. MJ didn't give it to him right away, she waited until they were at the restaurant.   
"I got you a present" she said passing him the bag.   
"is it new eyes because these ones are proving to be more trouble than what they are worth" he said as he opened it, his expression completely changed when he saw it, it even looked like if his eyes Just light up but then he looked unsure but he didn't let go of the bottle "i Just-i don't know if I'm ready for That big of a change or if I'll be able to pull it off"   
"oh, you will when you are ready" she says squeezing his hand, he nodded to That as an small smile was starting to form on his lips "keep it so you can use it when you are"   
Tyler smiled and opened his mouth to say something but they couldn’t hear him because everyone else at the restaurant started to groan, apparently there was a football game playing on the tv but it had been interrupted for an “special message”.  
Ugh, it was fucking Robert Davidson and his stupid campaign messages that keep trying to convince the population that all mutants were evil, they rolled their eyes until he mentioned the dead of his son and how he was killed by a mutant who had fire powers, the worst idea was formed on MJ’s head but then she saw the picture on the screen, they noticed who that person was right away because of the brown eyes and the freckles on his face, that was Tyler, younger and with different hair but still Tyler.  
MJ turned to look at Tyler who looked both stunned and enraged, he got his hands inside of his pockets and ran away before they could even say anything, MJ chased him but didn’t catch him, they couldn’t find him, it was like he had just disappeared.  
He did called but not her and not Abby, he called Aaron, all he said is that he was “okay” and that he was at the X-mansion, Aaron wanted to go but they all decided that it would be for the best that MJ went to look for him and called them when they were on the way home.   
MJ got to the X-mansion, Xavier opened the door for them and brought her to a room in which it seemed that Tyler was “cooling off”, before he let her in, he passed them the pair of glasses that they had bought earlier that day.   
“he said, he didn’t want to broke them” Xavier said before walking out of the room, she wasn’t exactly in the same room as Tyler there was some sort of glass, between them because Tyler was burning and breaking things, MJ thought that he hadn’t notice that they were there, he just kept on burning different things with his eyes, melting stuff down with his hands and running around the room, he didn’t scream when he threw things or burn things down,he was quiet, only a couple of grunts and groans.   
MJ stood there in silence waiting for him to be ready to say something, anything, she just stayed there waiting until he noticed them, he put down the metal and his eyes started to lose redness and went back to his natural brown color, they expected him to leave the room or maybe to continue breaking things but then he said “I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have lied but I didn’t even knew that i was dead”.   
They don’t know how to reply to that, even Tyler seems loss for words after what he just said.  
“i’m sorry that i lied and that i’m not making a lot of sense but this doesn’t make a lot of sense and i didn’t knew, i swear i didn’t and i’m trying to make sense of it all”.   
“Hey, if my dad was Robert Davidson, i would have lied too” MJ said trying to make him laugh and he snorted, laughing for a second but they could see how the tears started to pour out of his eyes.   
“You want to know something?” he said pulling away and wiping his tears away with his sleeves, trying to smile like if he was about to say a funny anecdote “It was valentine's day, this whole shitstorm started on fucking valentine’s day” he was still smiling but shaking his head repeatedly “ i never get cards but i got my first one that year from a boy that i liked and i’m an idiot because believed him,so i send him another letter back and put it on his locker i thought he actually liked me and it turns out that it was prank” MJ’s heart broke when she heard that, they wanted to open the door and hug him but Tyler gave a step back like he needed to find words to finish and he didn’t want to be held, he even turned around “he wasn’t there but his friends were and they were talking about putting the letter online or on walls or sending it to my parents and i lost control, i was angry, i was mad and i just-there was fire everywhere even i didn’t knew where it was coming from at one point, it’s all blurry but i remember that i wanted to hurt them”  
“but you didn’t” MJ says because he sounds guilty and he shouldn’t, he didn’t hurt anyone and after what happened even they don’t know how they would have reacted.  
“He made me believe i did” he said turning around and walking dangerously close to the glass that keep them separated, he was enraged and frustrated, his face was completely red but there was no fire coming out of him, only tears rolling down his face “he said i killed someone, one kid, didn’t tell me who and now i know why, i thought he was protecting me, i thought that he told me to go away so that police wouldn’t catch me but he did for himself, he told me to leave because that would fuck up his fucking stupid political campaign that’s how stupid i am-”  
“You are not stupid” MJ said stopping Tyler dead in his tracks, you are not, you are a kid, you were scared and your father took advantage of that, this isnt on you, it’s on him”.   
He looked taken back for a few seconds like he was shocked to hear that this wasn't his fault, MJ wanted to hold him by the shoulders and just repeat those words again and again “No, it’s not your fault” but instead she kept quiet, she thought that maybe he needed to vent, to keep talking.  
“but i am, i’m really stupid” he repeated with so much determination even if he was whimpering “because i thought he loved me, i always have, i always believed that my parents loved me but that they liked my sister more and i understand why, she was better at school, had a lot of friends, never caused any trouble, she was planned and i wasn’t so it’s fine if they liked her better than me but still”  
“It’s not fine” they told him, he cleaned his face again, shaking his head, he was starting to completely blubber so MJ opened the door and put their arms around him, at the beginning, he didn’t hold them back but then he started to squeezing them back tightly, he put his head on their shoulder and it felt like he was letting all of grief out in loud crying for The first time.  
MJ doesn’t know for how long they stayed there or when did Tyler stopped cried but when he did, they put their arm around him and called home to tell them that they were okay and on their way home and that they already talked about the elephant in the room.  
On the way home, he stayed quiet, he looked through the car’s window in some sort of daze but he didn’t cry again, he didn't smile either, he looked numb.   
When they get home, he looks worried and uncomfortable like he did the first night there, like he didn't knew what was waiting for him inside of the house, they put their arm around him trying to tell him you are not alone.   
MJ wasn't expecting that the first thing he would do walking it would be bursting into laughter.  
“so i feel like we need to talk about the elephant in the room” abby said, she was sitting next a real life elephant.   
Yes, it was obvious that it was Aaron and yeah, it was a lame pun but it worked on Tyler, he kept on laughing for a few minutes,to the point in which you didn't knew if he was laughing out of happiness or because he legítimaly thought it was funny.   
MJ hopes that is the first but they are okay if it's both.   
Abby orders another pizza and they watch a movie, everyone ends up staying up past their bedtime, even Ava. Honestly they should start worrying for Aaron and Tyler’s sleeping schedule, after all they are starting school in a couple of days.   
But that's a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next episode is going to be compleatly focused on the kids and their lives and then we will jump on all the good time traveling stuff, hope you enjoy it :)


	5. Present day

Ever since his parents told him how they met, Jack owen has always believed that there is a great love story and someone to share it with waiting for him somewhere, of course the first time he heard this story he was five and now he is fifteen and even if he still believes it, finding someone to share this story with is proving to be harder than he originally thought.  
It's not like its hard for him to get crushes on people, if he had a coin for everytime he likes someone he would be rich by now, the problem is that most of his crushes are unobtainable.  
His first crush was Olivia, mj and abby's daughter she was so cool and taught him how to use a skateboard and had the cutest smile but she was fourteen when he was 6 and you think That something like That would have never happened again after That but it did, then he had a crush on Oliver, heather and hermione's older brother before you say anything, yeah he noticed how he went from Olivia to Oliver, the names are similar, its hilarious, his dads still tease him about it, he use to write oliver San Valentine cards every year until he was 11 and oliver was fifteen, he let him down easy, it wasn't terrible, he was nice but still it Hurt.   
He had crushes on other Kids of his age after That Eleanor from chemistry, he liked her hair and her eyes and they liked the same music but she was homophobic which made him lose interest fast, jake from math class he had nice Brown hair and green eyes and was a good student but he had a boyfriend so Jack owen simply remover himself from the situation, elizabeth from his baseball team, she was great and made him laugh but she had a girlfriend, Richard from guitar lessons, they tried it but they Just didn't clicked and after That it was Just repetition of Things like That and its okay, its fine.   
Kent doesnt really get how he can like people so fast, he needs to spent a month before he even thinks of calling someone a friend, let alone date them.   
"but then again i don't get any cards on San Valentínes day so what do i know" kent always says, honestly he doesnt think that's fair because Jack owen always sends him one card for Valentínes day and every time he tries to bring up that argument, Kent shuts it down by saying "it's as friends so it doesn't count but i do appreciate"   
Before you ask, no, he doesn't like kent, he wishes he did sometimes, they could be a fucking kick ass power couple, they are Best friends, they are each other's ride or die, his dads already love kent and it would be the Last fuck you to martin addison, having his son to be officially part of the spier-Greenfeld family, (they call themselves Spierfield too sometimes, to save time ), Kent wouldn't have to visit his stupid father anymore but no, sadly they don't like each other, they are like brothers, he actually doesn't like-like any of his friends, they all grew up together and he sees them as his siblings.   
"but our older siblings are fair game thought" heather always says and he always replies with "what’s your damage heather?"   
Thank GOD That his aunts leah and taylor named her after a movie, it makes saying comebacks so much easier.   
So yeah, he hasn't like any of his friends.  
Well, that's kind of lie.   
Only kind of because he doesn't like Adam anymore, he used to and now he doesn't.   
Well, it wasn’t that easy, it’s not like he simply stopped liking Adam, he liked him for years, he was funny, he was smart and he was cute, he is pretty sure that he used to get loss on those blue eyes and boop his cute nose, he was also one of his best friends, they grew up together and their parents were best friends too so in some way it felt like they were meant to be like in a movie or a taylor swift song but he never said anything about it, he promised himself he wouldn’t unless Adam said something first, he wasn’t risking their friendship over nothing.   
He was so glad that he didn’t said anything, after he came back from a trip to visit his grandparents, Adam said that he wanted to talk to him alone in private and he thought that maybe he wanted to say something but he didn’t, he said something completely different.  
Turns out that when he went to visit his grandparents, Richard and him were talking and turns out that they had a lot in common, his mother Molly came over so they can discuss getting her ice cream sold on his Dad’'s bakery and since Richard was helping his mom and Adam was helping his dad, they became friends and Adam was thinking about asking him out.  
“I know it might be weird because you guys dated-”  
Yeah, it would be weird but for completely different reasons.  
“No, go for it” he said way too quickly and he sounded more honest than he expected, he actually convinced him to ask him out, he is pretty sure that he gave Adam like thousands of reasons to ask Richard out.  
So he shouldn’t have been surprised or hurt when Adam did ask Richard out but he saw them together, he was both surprised and hurt but he thinks that he put on a good front, he smiled and he was nice, acted like if nothing was wrong but god, there was sinking feeling in his stomach.  
He is not mad at Adam, in one way he gets it, Richard is nice and sweet, he has great music taste, he also has this cute round cheeks and big brown eyes with pretty nice face and they share common interest so it’s fine, Adam doesn’t see Jack Owen that way and they are still friends and that’s all he wants to just be friends and he just doesn’t want anything to change or make things awkward.   
Jack Owen has zero plans of telling anyone anything about his old crush on Adam, no one has asked him about it so it probably means that no one has noticed before, he hasn’t even told Kent about this and that’s because he knows that if he does then he’ll start to be a little harsh or mean to Adam or even worst to Richard who is becoming more of a part of their friend group, honestly it’s a bigger surprise that he wasn’t before, he is the cousin of Heather and Hermione after all and he just moved from Maryland a couple of months ago so he deserves a nice group of friends.   
It’s not that Kent is a dick, he is just protective, he has always defended Jack Owen when he couldn’t, honestly it’s not that Jack Owen can’t stand up for himself and more that he is not going to throw milk at a guy because he was just being mean to him (yeah, kent did that) but then again Jack Owen did throw a shoe at a teacher when she was being mean to Kent so who is he to judge?  
He just doesn't want to give any hints that he liked Adam, okay? Especially now that is over.   
Especially now that he might have meet someone.   
Emphasis in might.   
He has meet a boy online of all places.   
He wasn’t really looking for him,he meet him on an app,it’s not really a dating app, it’s more like “looking for a friend” type of thing, it’s kind of very anonymous, it doesn’t really matter what type of app is, he is pretty sure people will use any type of app for dating but that’s not the point of the story. So here is the thing, he was sad and he just needed to talk to someone but he couldn’t tell his parents because they might accidentally tell his uncle Garret something,he can’t tell Jo because she is in college with Adam’s brother Rory, he can’t risk him finding out and accidentally telling Adam, he can’t tell his friends because what if one of them accidentally tells Adam, the point being that every time he thought about telling someone, it ended on “Adam accidentally founds out”so he formed a quick solution in his head, he needed to find someone, a stranger that he’ll never had a chance to meet on real life so that he could just vent his sadness about this situation to.   
That’s how he came across Christopher or well at the time he was just “weezywiserbud”, he was the first person to talk to him there, it was a random message.   
Weezywiserbud : hi, so what’s your username story? did you wanted to write bluetooth but it was already taken?.   
Jack Owen’s username was Blue2W2, it was an easy choice and he didn’t like any of the variations that he was offered by the site and this one came with an story attach to it, he wasn’t expecting to actually get someone to ask him about it.   
Blue2W2: It’s kind of a long story.   
He immediately got a reply.  
Weezywiserbud : i’ve got time.   
So he pretty much told this complete stranger the whole story of how this parents meet, he probably wouldn’t if it wasn’t for the fact that Christopher was so incredibly invested into the story, to the point that it was kind of cute.   
They had been speaking non stop ever since and they told each other everything, things that he hadn’t even planned to talk about ended up coming up, He told Christopher about his situation with Adam, he told him about his friends and about his life in New York and with time Christopher seemed to open up too, at the beginning it felt a little one sided like maybe Jack Owen was just throwing all of this information and dropping his problems on poor Christopher but then he sended stuff about himself how he went to a school that sucked, that his parents and him didn’t have the best relationship, how he also had a crush on his best friend but will never be able to tell him either but for vastly different reasons.  
It’s been like probably five months since they started chatting,well now they talk on the phone and video chat as well, he almost always ends up talking to him until three a.m. and honestly it’s kind of lowkey fucking up his sleep schedule but he doesn’t really care.   
For example today, he woke up two hours earlier to talk to Christopher who bleached his hair last night and wants him to see how it looks like, Jack Owen thinks that he looks great but Christopher insist that it doesn't.   
“i feel like a poor man Draco Malfoy” Christopher said, Jack Owen kind of doesn't disagree with him, he does look like a young tom felton right now but he digs the new look.   
“i like it, i think it suits you” Jack owen said honestly, christopher looked like he didn't believe him “but you know if you really hate it you can always go bald”.  
“this is the third time you have said that i should go bald” Christopher replied quickly with a smile on his face “do you secretly have a thing for bald guys?”  
“I’m just trying to put things in perspective and you don’t need to go bald or anything for me, i think you’ll look great either way actually i think you look great right now with your cute uniform”   
“First of all that’s actually very sweet but also now i know you are lying because this uniform sucks, nothing about it looks good and second i literally just woke up look like Leonardo Dicaprio in the wolf of wall street when he is on quaaludes and can’t walk”  
“Sorry to break your bubble but you have been up for two hours”   
“Well, i guess time flies when you have fun” Christopher said with an smug smirk on his face but he saw him actually checking his watch “i’m not making you late for school, right?”  
He was about to say No, i got time but suddenly his cell phone rang and Kent had just texted him:   
Mcfuller⛵ : Hey, sorry but i just got into a fight with my dad and now he doesn’t want to drive me to school, did you left already or do you think you guys can pick me up?  
Mcfuller⛵: Sorry to bother, it’s okay if you can’t.   
Obviously he immediately texted back that he’ll be on his way. Martin, you fucking cunt, well now he was kind of late.  
“Everything okay?” Christopher asked him looking concerned.   
“Yeah but i should be heading out already” he said, Christopher looked a little sad but he nodded and smiled anyway “talk to you later”  
“Sure, if my parents don’t kill when they see my hair” he said before blowing him a kiss which is how he usually said goodbye, he smiled before turning off the chat.   
He is not sure for how long he was staring at his screen, honestly he shouldn’t be smiling in some sort of love daze for one kiss that was so far away from him and yet.  
He got another text from Kent then.   
Mcfuller⛵:thank you so much ♥, i’m at the starbucks that is in front of my house.  
Oh shit, it was bad this time, he was at starbucks and sending emojis,okay, he had to go and FAST. Just then his dad walked into the room probably to make sure he was awake, he seemed pleasantly surprised to see him up so early but then his expression changed.  
“You did sleep last night right?” Simon asked him with a lifted eyebrow “this isn’t like that one time i thought you woke up early but the truth was That you didn't even go to bed to begin with?”  
“Okay,that happened… only a couple of times” Jack Owen replied as he closed his laptop, his dad didn’t seem to completely buy it, he hadn’t told him about Christopher, no one knows about him so he lied, a half lie anyway “Kent woke me up, he called, he got into a fight with his dad, he is wondering if we can pick him up”  
“Yeah, of course, we can pick him up” Simon said without a single doubt, he wasn’t surprised he knew that his dad loved Kent like if he was one of their own “we’ll pick him up and then eat something in the starbucks as breakfast”   
“He is already there” he said simply.   
“Again?” Simon said sounding fed up but nodded anyway.   
“what happened again?” His other dad Bram asked as he served himself a cup of coffee “did he stayed up all night again?”  
“He might have, i'm not sure” he said suspiciously, Jack owen simply rolled his eyes to that “but no, Kent got into a fight with Martin”  
“oh no, is he okay?” bram asked sounding concerned.   
“he is waiting for us in starbucks” Jack Owen replied.  
“i’ll get the car keys and we’ll be on our way out” his dad Bram said as he ruffled his son’s hair.   
Jack Owen just hopes that Kent is okay and that the fight wasn’t brutal or at least not as bad as the last time  
. -. -. -. -.   
Kent is not okay, he is actually about to cry but he wont, he cant go to school with a puffy nose and red eyes.   
He just hates this, he hates everything about it, he hates his home, he hates his dad and he hates the fact that the batista has started to recognizing him and taking pity on him.   
He hates that he does this to the Mr. & Mr. Spiers-Greenfeld and he hates how often Jack Owen has to come and save him.   
He hates everything.   
He hates himself especially because he shouldn't be this fucking sensible.   
He doesn't even remember how this fucking fight started in the first place, he shouldn't let his dad’s words get to him.   
But seriously what was this fight even about? Was it about Kent been too sensible? Or about how his dad never cleans the house and Kent has to do everything when his mom isn't home? Was it about the news? Did his dad forgot to pay a bill?   
Honestly, he shouldn't have to worry about these things and he doesn't want to, if his dad would stop being such a manchild and stop acting like the protagonist of a bad Adam Sandler movie, he would stop, he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't worry and he would be a normal teenager.   
Oh yeah, that's how the fight started his dad was saying how kent is not a normal teenager and how he should start finding new friends because eventually Jack Owen will outgrow him and he’ll get newer and more popular friends.   
It shouldn't have stung as much as it did.   
The thing is that he is actually worried about that.   
That one day Jack Owen is going to find him too boring and ditch him and get new friends and leave him behind, kent doesnt think that he’ll be able to deal that.   
He knows he won't and he hates that.   
Jack Owen is his support system, his weird support system that will stay up until three a.m. sending him memes until he feels better.   
Fuck, now he is crying in public, great, that’s just great.   
The saddest part about this is that this has happened so often that he has found the perfect place to silently cry and sulk, he can see everyone but no one can see him which means he can cry and be ignored, it’s in the corner, right next to a window but if he lays his head against the couch it looks like he just tired or maybe high but it works.  
Damn,Jack Owen is here, it will take a couple of minutes before he finds him, that’s another good thing about this spot,he tries to wipe away the tears silently and to fake a smile but he can see right through him and instead of asking him are you okay? or what happened?. He sits next to him and says “one of these days i swear to god, i’m just going to see your dad and kick him in the nuts”  
He cackle with laughter as Jack Owen got him more napkins to clean his face, then he asked him as they stood up “have you eaten yet?”  
“No” he said shaking his head.   
“Cool, my dads are ordering breakfast” He replied putting his arm around him as they went towards the line “let’s go get you something to eat”.   
When they get there Mr. & Mr. Spiers-Greenfeld have already order something for him and they are nice enough that they don't point out that Kent was obviously crying.  
There are days in which Kent thinks he was born in the wrong family, he hates when he thinks that, he is so ungrateful, he has good family, a good mom, a good Grandma and a good uncle and good cousins, his family is pretty good, he doesn't want to lose his family, he just wants his dad to leave him alone.   
He just wants to forget about it, go to school and act like this is Just another regular day.   
Actually for him fighting with his dad and feeling like shit afterwards is becoming an everyday thing.   
. -.-.-.-.  
There are days in which Aaron thinks that him and Tyler are the only ones that can completely understand each other and what the other one went through, they took care of each other when they were in the street,they know what to do when the other one had a nightmare and had told each other their most horrible fears.  
They are friends. Best Friends. Family. Brothers.   
He honestly thinks that he understands Tyler better than anyone.   
But sometimes Tyler says some things just make him go “wait-what?”.   
Actually his words were “wait-what? That’s insane” quickly followed by “you can’t just not talk to people”  
“I didn’t say that” Tyler replied “i’m just not talking to certain people”  
“So you are just not talking to boys you think are cute?” Aaron insisted again, this time he was meet with silence, honestly he gets it, he is scared of meeting new people too, he hasn’t been in school for years and he feels self conscious even if they are just sitting outside of the principal’s office, ever since they walk into the school, Aaron felt like there was a voice inside of his head screaming be normal, and he guesses Tyler feels that way too “look i understand but you can’t do that to yourself, you can’t just deny yourself the opportunity to make friends”  
“just forget about it, i was mostly joking,okay?” He said as he fixed up his glasses and a shrug, after a second, he gave him a excited smile “We are back to school after so long, we should be excited”   
Moments like this actually worry Aaron the most, back when they were still hiding in Aaron’s house, Tyler told him that his mom taught how to the most credible fake smiles, ever since then, he has made his mission to learn which ones are fake and which ones are real but he still can’t tell and some days he wonders if Tyler can. He wants to shake him and tell him that he is not at his old house anymore and he doesn’t have to fake literally anything but he would only get defensive and that would only make things worse so at the end he decides to simply nod.   
“but we probably shouldn’t say that out loud” Tyler said as he stared at the hallway where there were a few guys staring at them, Aaron was pretty sure that one of them was sneering “we don’t want people to think we are nerds”  
“I’m pretty sure i’m a nerd,i love books and learning” Aaron said with shrug, was this why those guys were staring at them like that or what was their deal?   
“and you are nice to everyone so you are going to get good grades and make amazing friends” Tyler said sounding so sure and so optimistic that even he couldn’t argue with him.   
“So are you”   
“Yeah but i’m not a nerd, i’m punk rock”  
“Not with those glasses you are not” He replied right away, Tyler was about to flip him off just as Abby and MJ go out of the principal office so instead he put his hands on his pockets and stuck out his tongue towards him, all Aaron did was roll his eyes and snort as they stood up from the chairs they were sitting in.   
The principal came out and shook their hands, he talked extremely fast and gave them a lot of different advice, he was confused but both of them started nodding right away to everything he said even if it was pretty clear that they weren’t understanding him, when he was over, he said “I hope you two feel at home and welcome” right before he went back to his office.  
“Well that was definitely something” Abby said with a conspiratorial smile, she snorted but kept on smiling politely to the principal until he was out of sight, then she got a phone call, Abby said staring at her screen “Oh god, i’m going to be late for work”   
“Yeah, me too” MJ said checking the time on their phone “Don’t worry, she is on her way”  
“who?’ They both said at the same time.  
“i don't know why but you two just gave a flashback to the movie the shining” MJ told then as abby laughed “you two remember our friend Peter, i talked you two about him”  
They both nodded completely synchronized. Okay now this was getting creepy.   
“well, he has a daughter named May Michelle” Abby explained “she is your age and promised to show you around and help if you get lost or need anything-oh there she is”  
They saw a girl with long brown dark hair up to her waist, she was smiling in their direction as she talked to a boy shorter than her, he waved to MJ and Abby but then he said something and ran into an opposite direction as the girl shook her head  
“Hi , sorry, i’m a little late” She said before giving MJ and Abby a hug respectively “jesse also wanted to come and said hi but he can't because he forgot to do his math homework so he is going to copy off one of his friends”  
“don't worry about it, honey” MJ said as they put their arm around her “guys, this is May Michelle, May Michelle, these are the guys”  
“yeah, i know they are the irish twins you told me about”  
Wait a second was that actually supposed to be their cover story because when they got in the car, Abby did say “Alright, then remember your cover story is that you two are irish twins” but they thought she was joking.  
“kidding” she said as Abby laughed and gave her a high five.   
“We should really get going” MJ said checking her Phone again, Abby nodded, then she turned to look at them and asked “You guys will be okay, right?”  
“of course” Aaron said as Tyler nodded with his hands on his pockets.   
Abby gave them both hugs and Kisses on their foreheads so did MJ before they walked away towards the exit, suddenly Aaron felt like a kid being dropped off in kindergarten again and by the way Tyler reached for his hand,, he did too.   
It takes a second before they remember that May Michelle is standing right there waiting patiently for them with an anxious smile, ready to show them the school, suddenly Aaron felt a lot of relief knowing that he wouldn’t be loss in this new school.  
“So have you guys picked up your schedule and your locker number?” she asked they both nodded and passed them to her, “well, then i’ll show around while we look for you lockers” she stared at the different papers and then said with exaggerated jazz hands as she began to walk “so this is a hallway and that’s the principal’s office”  
“Yeah, he is a bit of a talker” Aaron said, she snickered and nodded.  
“I know there was this one time that-” she said but she was interrupted by a blonde girl who walked towards them and throw crumpled ball of paper on her face without a single explanation and keeps walking like if nothing happened, she turned towards her like she wanted to say something but instead she rolled her eyes annoyed but she picked up the paper “i’ll throw away when i find a trashcan, let’s keep going, so you talked to the principal?”  
“Well, more like he talked and we listened” he said with shrug.  
“Hey, i have a question” Tyler said hands on his pockets, for five minutes, Aaron gets seriously worried and terrified for what the question might be about.   
"sure, about what?"   
"does everyone call you May Michelle or do some people just call you May or Michelle?"   
Oh okay Aaron can breath again.  
"oh, yeah, teachers hate me" she said laughing "it was kind of cute on kindergarten like it was its own tongue twister but now every time a teacher says my name, they sigh and then they go May Michelle Parker Price"  
Well, at least they weren’t saying the same thing at the same time anymore.  
“It sounds like a weird forgotten character of some weird british show” Aaron said,at the same time, Tyler said "Parker Price sounds more like a company that sells lottery tickets"  
“Both are pretty funny but my friends already made that joke” She said towards him and then turned to Tyler and said “and that one is funny too but my dad already made it,he says that it’s because he hit jackpot when he married my dad”  
“Aww, that’s sweet” He said and nuged Tyler who would probably reply something about how that’s a terrible dad joke or how it’s just cheesy.  
They continued with the tour as they walked around the school, she didn't just told them which bathrooms were the best and usually clean, which teacher sucked and which ones were great.   
At the end their lockers which were far away from each other so first she walks Aaron towards his locker but there are three guys there, one is brunette with big brown eyes who looks somewhat familiar, he is wearing varsity jacket from the school so he probably plays one sport and right next to him, there is another guy slightly taller with light brown hair wearing a cozy sweater,another guy who is also wearing a similar jacket but he is a blonde and he was taller than both of them,they seemed to be having a private conversation but the moment, they see them approach they both stop whispering and smile at them.   
“Hi guys, so Aaron, these two guys are my cousin Jack Owen” so that's why he looked so familiar, the boy smiled and enthusiastically shook his hand “and these are our friend Kent Mcfuller and Adam” Kent just gave him a tight smile and somewhat lame wave, Adam just said hi “Don’t worry they’ll catch you up on everything you been missing on both the class and gossip” he nodded and he wondered if he looked as scared and nervous as he felt “they are nice, i promise”  
“Yeah, i know, thanks for everything” he said and then looked back to Tyler who still had to go look for his locker and go to a different class “see you at lunch”  
“If i survive that long, then yeah, sure” he replied but he also looked nervous, he didn’t knew if he should hug him after all, they were just going to be apart for a couple of hours.  
Why did that scare him so much?  
It’s weird, he was always so used to been alone, he was alone for years and he was scared of very few things growing up after all, he had already seen the worst, after his parents were killed, it felt like the worst had already happened so he had nothing to fear, nothing to lose. Why is he so fucking scared of going to a classroom by himself?  
You are probably scared Because teenagers are scary and suck is what Tyler would say.  
“Don’t die” is all that he says before he walks into the classroom with the other guys, before he completely walks inside, he turns around and sees Tyler who waves like he is going to war, he laughs but he finds it oddly appropriate.   
He thinks that the guys might have just figured out that he is feeling slightly intimidated, he sits in one of the seats that are in the front of the classroom but by the looks on the guy’s faces, he just made a bad choice.   
“believe me, you don’t want to sit there” Jack Owen says picking up Aaron’s backpack “the teacher spits when he talks and has terrible breath”   
Okay, that’s good enough to make him stand up like he was just sitting on fire, Adam pats him in the back and says “It’s okay, you can sit with me” then he points at Kent Mcfuller and Jack Owen “after all these two always sit together since kindergarten”  
“Wow” he said as he sat down next to Adam, it’s the only thing that could really come out of his mouth “that’s long and how do you two know each other?”  
“Well, Jack Owen is like my cousin or brother really, our dads have been best friends for years” Adam said as Jack Owen smiled and gave him back his backpack “and Kent is cousin, his dad is my uncle”  
“Tragic, i know” Kent says as he turns around to look at him, he had a curious look on his eyes like he wanted to ask him something but didn’t knew where to start “so where are you from?”  
“I’m from Oh-Ireland” Now that was a fucking lie, he is from Ohio but MJ had told him and Tyler not to say that, the best thing that they can do is to put themselves as far away as possible from Ohio and “the accident”.   
Think of it as a witness protection program they said, it’s complicated, he thinks that they are investigating the situation further but he doesn’t get what there is to investigate, they have most of the answers Tyler’s dad is dick and Aaron’s parents are dead, Abby explained that they might be able to get who did it and a way to bring Tyler’s dad down but he doesn’t think that they are going to be able to do that.   
It’s a nice thought, but it’s been eight years since his parents were murdered and the evidence is gone, maybe they will be able to do something for Tyler but he doesn’t think that there is going to be a happy ending for him,Well, not exactly, he is back in school, he is making friends and there is a good family in a nice house that likes him and wants him to stay so maybe this is his happy ending.  
Maybe someday, he’ll stop having nightmares as well.  
“That’s cool, i’ll never been in Ireland” Kent tells him interrupting his train of thought.   
“It’s just cold” is it? he read something about how it rained a lot so it must be.   
“Hey, what are you doing after school?” Jack Owen asked with a lot of excitement.   
“Nothing” he said, honestly it was true, it was friday and Tyler and him did mostly nothing besides watching old horror movies. that spoiler alert were really bad but Tyler would insist they are so bad that they are good. He doesn’t get it “why?”  
“We are having a sleepover” he explained “you should come over, you can even invite Tyler if you like”  
“Cool, i’ll go” he said sounding as unsure as he felt.   
Now he just had to convince Tyler to come with him.   
.-.-.-.-.  
“I’m sorry that you have to go out of your way to show us around today” Tyler said after walking in uncomfortable silence for a while in an attempt to walk away but she talked again.  
“Your locker is actually right next to mine so there is no problem” she said with an small shrug “and my class is close too so it’s fine”  
“Oh, Okay” he said nodding as they turned around the corner “so who used to have my locker?”  
“Jerry,he moved to sweden” she said with shrug.  
“Cool, i’m from sweden” He says it because he doesn’t know what else to say or how to bring up anything else and honestly he regrets it a second later because he knows nothing about Sweden.  
“Oh, cool how is it there?” She asks him, dammit.  
“Cold” he says after a second, then he adds “Like my soul and my hands”  
She snorts and then guides him to his locker and she wasn’t lying, it is right next to hers, she teaches him how to open it down and shows him the combination, there are a couple of posters of naked girls there, she helps him to rip them out.  
“Well, here is your locker, you can put whatever you want there” she says and opens up her own a paper falls off and she picks it up and puts it on her pocket and then gives him and somewhat fake smile.  
He looks at her concerned, wondering what is in that note, what if she is getting bullied? What if something bad happens?  
Suddenly he hears a voice in his head screaming Just because someone send you a fake love letter and ruined your life, it doesn’t mean that it’s going to happen to every other single person in the world, you idiot, some people have lives and some people have friends but you wouldn’t know that, would you?  
So he doesn’t say anything.  
She walks him to the inside of the classroom and he feels like a child being walked by his babysitter, he feels stupid and weak, he can make friends on his own he doesn’t need this but of course as soon as they walk in, he accidentally knock over a girl.  
Great. He is doing a great job showing how emotionally competent he is.   
And when he looks at her, he almost wants to walk out of the room and leave.  
She is very expensively dressed, with very long silky red hair that gets to her waist, she is wearing hills and when she moves the hair back, she gives him this dead glare that sends him thousands of flashbacks, of the door being closed on his face, of screaming matches or feeling like he is not good enough but the memories weren’t all bad, he remembers the smell of strawberry shortcake that she made for his birthday, sharing conspiratorial looks during dinner and watching movies on the flat-screen directly in front of them.  
He remembers his sister and it’s the most bittersweet moment of his whole life.  
This girl could easily be a clone of Carol.  
It’s creepy and terrifying and it feels like the whole world is laughing at him.  
He does help her to stand up but she gives him this annoyed look, that’s when he realizes that he hasn’t even made the effort to apologize but May Michelle saves his ass by saying “Sorry Heather, he is just really nervous, it’s his first day”  
“Don’t worry about it” she said as she fixed her jacket “I’m heather and you are?”  
“Tyler” he says, feeling choked up, she simply nods like nothing is happening.  
“Come on, we’ll introduce you to the rest” May Michelle says taking him by the arm, walking him towards another redhead but this one had frizzy curly hair and was simply wearing a t-shirt so she didn’t reminded him of his sister at all, then right next to her, there was a boy with big chubby rosy cheeks, his eyes were chestnut and he had light brown hair “This is Hermione, she is Heather’s twin and this is Richard, he is also new in school, he is from Maryland”  
“Nice” he said trying to sound friendly but he is pretty sure that he sounded pretty serial killery, he knows that’s not an accurate word but he doesn’t really care.  
That’s when the bell rings and May Michelle mutters “shit, I have to go but take care, see you at Lunch” she disappears after that, he wishes he would have actually thanked her but it’s too late so he just sits down next to Hermione and waits for the class to start.  
Heather and Richard sit behind them, they are in silence for a couple of seconds until Hermione tells him “Don’t worry, the teacher is nice, I promise”  
“Yeah, you should be worried about the history teacher, she is a bitch” Heather says from behind, he doesn’t know if he should take her seriously but then Hermione nods again.   
“I’ll give you my notes” Richard says from behind, this time he does turn around to talk to him “she is an asshole but her class is very interesting”  
“I feel like there is another “but” coming” Tyler says, because he knows that tone, he knows that type of teacher.  
“She makes the class boring because she is an asshole” Hermione continues “Richard is a better teacher than she is so he’ll explain everything to you before the test”  
“If he doesn’t end up ditching us for his boyfriend like…Oh, there she is” Heather says as a girl with a varsity jacket walks inside of the classroom running, she is pretty with short hair and big smile but she stops when she sees him sitting there.   
“He is Tyler, MJ and Abby’s adoptive son” Heather says and she nods this time but with a weird expression, he thinks about standing up, he is obviously on her spot but when he does, she stops him.   
“No, don’t be silly, it’s nice to meet you, i’m Jessica Leeds” She said and then went and sat next to Heather.just right then the teacher walks in, she seems like a nice elderly woman with grey hair and a nice smile, she starts to call the list of attendance.   
“Amy Duffer” she calls her name like three times and he can’t avoid to notice Heather asking “Where is your girlfriend” in the back, he assumes Amy Duffer is her girlfriend.  
They are already at the letter T when she shows up, she is a skinny girl and she is also short, brunette with skin as white as snow, she was wearing a green jacket and combat boots.  
In another life, he would have been her friend, if he didn’t find her so intimidating.   
“Late again, Miss Duffer?” the teacher asks her but she doesn’t reply, she simply rolls her eyes and walks to sit in the back but before she says anything, the teacher stops her again “Now, what did we agreed on? You have to sit at the front, there is a perfect seat right there next to-Oh, our new student Tyler John Jones Suso, right?” she says and he nods quickly, he hopes that his eyes are screaming please don’t ask him to come in front of the class and say a little bit about himself, dear god please don’t ask him to come in front of the class and-  
“Would you like to come to the front and tell everyone a little bit about yourself?” the teacher asked him, a really big part of him just wanted to say no but he knew that wasn’t really a question, it was an order so he stands up awkwardly.   
“Hi” he says looking at the students that are staring back at him with bored expression, “my name is Tyler and i just moved here, hope we get to be friends”  
He looked back at the teacher, it was obvious that his speech was extremely short and cliche but she nodded and let him go back to his seat, thank god, she didn't ask for-  
“Now everyone give Tyler a round of applause” FUCK, he should just die right here and right now.  
He sat back down, right next to Amy who seemed to be visibly uncomfortable, with her hands shoved inside of her pockets and a focused look on her face even she hadn’t even taken out her notebook yet, she is simply looking at the board, It's weird because she is technically sitting far away from him but she must have very strong perfume that smells like orchids.   
The smell shouldn't be bothering this much, he likes orchids or well, he had never thought much about it but right now he hates them, it made his stomach turn like he was about to start throwing up, he doesn't know what is happening but its making him sick.   
He cover his mouth, oh god, he is going to throw up, he needs to get out of there.   
Alright, he is going to throw up, he just needs to act fast and go to the bathroom, he tries to stand up but Amy wont move her chair, oh god, why, no, not today, he just pushes gently again and she doesn't move, why can't she understand that he is about to throw up?  
He can't even open his mouth and now they are making a scene and the scent feels stronger now, oh god.   
“Here” Hermione said, moving out of the way so he can get through, even the teacher who was writing on the board just saw him standing up and she tries to hold him to ask him what is going but he doesn't say anything but he opens his mouth and throws up on her.   
He doesn't know what to do, he wants to apologize, he wants to clean it up or at least to call the janitor but he is not feeling well, he can't think because everyone is laughing and it feels like the scent is still in the air, is he the only one who can smell it?   
So he Just mumbles apologies and he leaves.   
. -. -. -. -.   
May Michelle hates how good of a liar she is becoming. Honestly, from someone’s else’s point of view this would look like a little white lie like she just lied to get out of class early.   
The real problem is the reason why she lied.   
It all started a few months algo, Well if she is being honest, she could say it all started ten years ago when she made a deal with her dad, That she would start paroling as a superhero when she turns sixteen and she was going to wait, after all she always keeps her promises but something happened.   
She was in a subway when she saw a man trying to mug a pregnant woman and she decided to help her out, she punched the guy and helped the woman to get as far away from him as possible.  
It was supposed to stay there and she was supposed to move on with her life but she wonder how many times does this happen every single day? And how many times could she have been able to stop it? Why did had to wait until she was sixteen when she could help people now?  
She made a plan, she could do this, she just had to make sure That no one knew about it, she was about to turn sixteen anyway (her birthday was the next year but what’s a year anyway?) she made a suit, it wasn't great but it covered her face and her body, then she “borrowed” her dad’s old web shooters that he kept for nostalgia sake.   
The thing is that her plan was working amazingly, no one even suspected, she had been able to keep it together for four months already.   
But she ran into a problem yesterday, a teeny tiny problem, she was stopping a robbery, it was going well, she stopped it, the police was on its way so everything was until control, she had even had the gun as far away as possible from the robber, the problem started when she ran out of web, actually scratch that, the problem really started when the robber realised that she was out of web.   
She was still able to fight him but then he knock over a rack towards her and it took a second before she was a able to stood up but he already had the gun in his hand. well, fuck but before anything happened, she closed her eyes but nothing happened, something-well someone had stopped the bullet.   
When she opened her eyes again, there was a girl with long blonde hair and a pink cape, she turned around and she recognized her right away, she was wearing a mask but it was a party mask, completely black but it only covered part of her face, her eyes were still visibly and her face was still exposed so May Michelle recognized her right away, she knew Alexandra for several years, she was the captain of the cheerleaders, she was beautiful and she was smart, she would recognize her anywhere.  
Also she was in art class with her, she saw her made that mask last year.   
She was frozen for a couple of seconds but she wasn’t even able to start a sentence until she noticed the police was already pulling over.   
“The cops” she said,Alexandra looked back at her like she had just recognize her voice but that couldn't be, either way, she didn’t have time to think about it because she walked towards her and picked her up and made them go through a window and then they flew out of there.   
The problem was that when she tried to take both of them out, she hit her in the head against the glass, nothing bad happened but when they flew out of the window, her mask got stuck there so she lost her mask and Alexandra saw it, she saw her face. FUCK.  
Months of successfully hiding her identity to be over like that.   
Honestly, she should just be happy that she didn’t cut her face or got a bruise on her forehead, she doesn’t know how she would have been able to hide it from her parents or from Jesse.   
Yesterday, she had managed to escape Alexandra’s questions but today, she knew she wouldn’t be able to because she promised that they would talk, she send her a note, well two notes, the first paper said to meet her in the bathroom and the second one basically added the time in which they would meet, she is sure that there were a lot of the other ways to send her those notes.   
“You know that there are other ways to contact me-” she said as soon as she walked in but she didn’t even get to finish the sentence, Alexandra run towards her and covered her mouth with her hand, just then a girl walked out of one of the stalls, okay this is on her, she should have thought about that.  
The girl gives them a weird look and May Michelle just waves back at her, Alexandra gives the girl a forced smile as she goes to wash her hands. Part of her wishes that Alexandra would walk away from her or just give a step back, this is probably the closest she has been to any girl’s face, other part of her is slowly looking at her face and she is meet with giant green eyes and a soft apologetic expression like she said, she has know Alexandra for a very long time and obviously anyone with eyes would be able to see that she is pretty but having her this close is different and it’s not like she likes Alexandra, she doesn’t, even if she did, she has a boyfriend anyway.   
The other girl walk out from the bathroom as they stay standing this close to each other for a few seconds before Alexandra gives a step back.   
“You didn’t give me your phone number yesterday” Alexandra said crossing her arms “so no there was no other way to contact you”  
“I was already late to ballet practice, i told you” She said with shrug “and that’s exactly why facebook was made or instagram, or gmail, just don’t throw papers at my face, there are other ways to talk”  
“You wanted me to sent you an email, what year is it 2018? are you forty?” she said lifting an eyebrow defyingly but then she shook her head “anyway that’s no the point”  
“Enlighten me, what is the point?” she asked with her hands on her hips.   
“I have a plan” she said like if she was about to start a school presentation “we should start patrolling together, believe me, you need me,i’m bulletproof and have laser eyes”  
“i’m not becoming your sidekick” May Michelle almost scoffed right away “oh and you might have all of that but you are terrible at costume design” now it was Alexandra’s turn to scoff “i recognized you right away, that costume might as well be just putting your glasses on and then taking them off and acting like if you were two different people”  
“first of all,i saved your life, you owe me and second or not that trick might work, okay?” Alexandra repeating snapping her fingers “besides, you haven’t listened to the rest of my plan, it would help you too”  
“Fine, continue”  
“Thank you” she said and then asked “listen, do you have an excuse of where you are going everyday?”  
“I have been using traffict as an excuse but it is getting old and my brother has been covering for me but i don’t know if it’s going to keep on working out, especially since i’m not telling him where i’m going”  
“Just tell him you have a secret girlfriend you didn't tell him about” Alexandra said with an smug smirk “and Ta-Da problem solved”  
“and what is going to be my excuse when i don't have a girlfriend that i can introduce to him” she says with her arms crossed but then Alexandra tried holding her hand “oh now you are just crazy”  
“i'm not crazy, i'm brilliant” she said with a smug smirk and then put her arm around her like she was sellman trying to sell her an used car “listen i already told my moms-”  
“excuse me, what?” she said shocked, Alexandra crossed her arms like she was getting tired of her interruptions “don't you think that maybe you should have discussed this with me?”   
“I’m sorry” she said but she didn't sound the less bit apologetic “at the beginning i convinced them that it was nothing and it worked but yesterday they started to ask more and more questions“and you were the first thing that came to mind”  
“as flattering as that might be-”  
“shhh” she said covering her mouth with her hand again “think about it, it's brilliant, we start parolling together so we can have each other’s back and if our parents ask where we are, we’ll just say that we are together-Ew, did you Just likced my hand?”   
“You have a boyfriend” it’s the first thing that comes out of her mouth as Alexandra cleans her hand on her skirt “did you forgot about that?”  
“He broke up with me” she said sounding extremely sad, all of her excitement gone, she turn around and started washing her hand “he accused me of cheating on him because i didn’t tell him where i was going, it's just stupid”  
“he is just stupid” she said but quickly added “no offense, i’m sorry about the break up”  
“It’s okay, i don’t want to talk about it” she said with shrug but she did looked down, May Michelle thought about giving her pat on her shoulder or maybe a hug but as soon as she lifted her hand, Alexandra asked “so you’ll do it?”  
“I…” she said suddenly loss for words, she had so many questions to ask her and didn’t know where to start, won’t this be weird for you? you said that you told your moms? what type of story did you tell them? should we tell our friends? where do we even start with this plan? do we also pretend when we are in school? how do we pretend? but instead of any of these questions, what came out of her mouth was “i never had a girlfriend before”   
“Really?” she said sounding genuinely shocked, blinking repeatedly.  
“Yeah” May Michelle said with shrug, putting her hands on her pockets awkwardly.  
“but i thought you used to date Jessica” Alexandra replied looking confused and curious.  
“no, we are not” she said simply, usually she used to always add we are just friends, best friends but she didn’t feel like they are friends anymore. Now maybe she is just being harsh but ever since she started dating Amy, it feels like she doesn’t even see her anymore, that's no true either it Feels like she is avoiding her.   
“i thought that’s why you guys didn’t hang out anymore” she says carefully but May Michelle wishes that she would just keep her mouth shut, she doesn't want to talk about this right now.   
"that's not the point and we do hang out” she said gritting her teeth “we need a plan and we need rules, did we just start dating? Or how long have we been together? Why-”   
"oh my god, would you Just calm down” she said holding her by the shoulders “we’ll make it up as we go, okay?”   
“that’s a terrible idea” she said flatly.   
“we’ll clear up the details later, okay?” she said when her cellphone rang “i’m late for practice, Just give me your number and we’ll go parroling together, okay?”  
May Michelle sighed but nodded and wrote her phone number anyway.   
Alexandra left but she stayed there, fuck, what did she just got herself into?   
she had two hours left before lunch started and she didn't feel like going back to class or well she didn’t feel like going back to her class and having to lie to the profesor again.   
She walked out of the bathroom, when she saw Trevor cornering a guy in the Middle of the empty hallway.   
Honestly, she thought he had learned his lesson last time when he tried to touch heather’s butt and May Michelle had broken his nose but apparently he hadn’t.   
“well, hello trevor”she said with her sweetest vallely girl tone, he turned around and he saw that the person he had cornered was a very pissed Tyler.   
Oh, now this ought to be good.   
. -. -. -. -.   
After throwing up or well, finishing throwing up in the bathroom,nothing like this had ever happened to him before, it was like the food was ripped away from his throat, he is so tired That he is seriously considering falling asleep right there, just sitting down next to the toilet and spending the rest of his day there.   
That’s when he hears a knock on the door.   
“go away” he says quickly “or use another one”  
“are you okay?” the other boy asked concierne, he had a very soft voice, he sounds actually concerned “i just i heard-”  
“yeah, i’m just not feeling well, just use another stall, please” he replied but didn’t move from where he was “  
“no, i just-i have mouth freshener, toothbrush and toothpaste,you can use it” he offered shyly “or go to the nurse, if you want?”  
“I’m fine, i just don’t want to go anywhere” he said shaking his head “what about you?”  
“Me?”   
“Yeah, what are you doing here-” he said before shaking his head “forget it,that’s a dumb question”  
“more like a shitty question” he said back at him, that make him snort but he quickly tried to cover it by groaning “Oh, come on’t be pissy”  
“are you just in the bathroom to make puns?” he asked back still snickering “and offer dental care products”  
“Yeah, that’s my job, thank you so much for noticing” Tyler shook his head and snorted again “the toothbrush is not used, is it?”  
“Of course, i’m not an animal” he replied,Tyler started to stand up and was about to open the door but he had an intrusive thought what if this is a prank?, alright no, that’s stupid, that’s not what is happening, who would prank you? and how would he prank you?, he is offering you toothpaste and he is making puns, he is being nice, he is probably a nice person, a good guy.   
That’s what you thought last time-  
Shut the fuck up.  
He opened the door a little too hard, the guy actually jumped back, he was shorter than him, his hair was brown combed to the side and big hazel eyes that looked up at him carefully like he wasn’t sure of what he was about to do but he quickly took out a bag like if it was peace offering, he was a cute guy with-   
Stop it.  
“thank you” Tyler said as he received the bag and checked it to see that it had a toothbrush, mouthwash and toothpaste, the guy simply nodded and gave a step back as he started brushing his teeth.   
“You are welcome” he said leaning against the wall as Tyler brushed his teeth, it’s weird because he staring him attentively, he is not used to people staring him, well, Aaron does but only when he is also waiting to use the bathroom or when he doesn’t know what Tyler is thinking, it bothers him sometimes, that Aaron worries so much about him, he shouldn’t, he is more than able to take care of himself.  
He looks up and when they make eye contact the guy looks away immediately.   
“sorry” he said “you just look familiar”  
Shit.Does he knows? No,not way he knows, there is just no way, it's not like his face is plastered everywhere, his feather only talked about him a couple of times, even with good memory, he shouldn't be abeto recognize him.   
Fuck. He is just making it worse by staying quiet.   
Say something stupid.   
Say anything.   
“maybe, we met in a past life” Crap.He almost wants to yell DON'T WORRY HAHA I'M NOT FLIRTING, JUST BEING FUNNY, HAHA but that would probably make it worse, at least the guy doesn’t look disgusted, he looks sort of amused or is he just laughing at him. is he making fun of him? is he-  
“you were a flutter bum and i was just smitten” he says like if he is trying to imitate the voice of an old man but then he put his hands on his pockets like he is just embarrassed when Tyler doesn’t say anything “like in our past life you were-”  
“I got it” Tyler laughs, it sounds a little forced, mostly because he doesn’t know what flutter means and he doesn’t know how to ask what that is exactly “we probably don’t know each other, i’m new here”  
“Oh, well-” he says but doesn’t finish his sentence because his cell phone rings and he just look at the screen, he doesn’t even answer it, instead he puts it on his pocket again “shit, i gotta go”   
“Oh” is all that Tyler says, he feels both relieved and disappointed at the same time as he gives him all of his stuff back “well, thank you for everything”  
“You are welcome,flutter bum” he says a little bashful as he leaves the bathroom and closes the door, just then Tyler realizes that he didn’t ask for his name but how big can the school be? they’ll just see each other again soon.   
He waits before leaving the bathroom, mostly because he doesn’t know where to go now, he can’t go back to class, he doesn’t want to interrupt MJ and Abby’s work, he can’t just leave the school, where would he even go? He should just go back to class, what happened wasn’t that bad-  
He opens the door and he notices that he hit someone with the door,he must have hit him hard, he is laying on the ground and oh no, he throw the guy’s model and fuck, it’s broken.  
He broke it.  
“Oh, shit, i’m sorry” he said trying to offer him a hand to stand up but the guy just glared at him, he didn’t take his hand instead he stood up on his own, well, okay, he could still pick up the model and fix it, he leaned down to look at it closely, not a lot of damage had been done.  
“You fucking idiot” it’s the first thing the guy says as he grabs him by the hair, he tugs his hair and forces him to stand up, Tyler’s eyes widen in pain but before he can do anything else, the guy pushed him against the lockers.  
Tyler groans but he can feel his hands getting warmer, he doesn’t know if it’s the punch or if it’s the fact that the guy is a blonde with big blue eyes, the last time he went off, it was also because of a blonde with blue eyes calling him a fucking idiot “I said i was sorry”  
“that doesn’t fix anything” the guy growls, pushing him back against the lockers “maybe you need to learn your lesson, i bet that your hair needs a little wishy washy on the toilet, you fucking idiot”  
You are a fucking idiot for believing that he would even show up.  
you are just such a fucking-  
“Hello Trevor,” he turns his neck so fast that he s so sure he could have broke it, May Michelle is standing there with her hands on her pockets, staring the situation carefully but still determined “i thought i was pretty clear that if i saw bothering other students i would break your nose again”  
“Oh, come on, Parker” he says still not letting Tyler go “You don’t even know him-”  
“We are actually friends and that’s not the point” she growls as she walks towards them “just fucking let him go”  
“He broke my project” he says pointing at the falled model on the floor.   
“It’s slightly broken, you just need some glue, i can even lend you some glue” she said angrily as she picked it up from the floor and look at it “you just want an excuse to mess with people”  
“and you just want an excuse to act like a man, why don’t you go to braid your hair with your girlfriends or what they don’t want to hang out with you anymore?”  
“Don’t make me break your project” she said simply, now trevor did looked worried “just let him go before this thing gets ugly, okay?”  
Trevor doesn’t let him go immediately, he actually stared him pissed for a couple of minutes, Tyler doesn’t trust himself to look back so he closes his eyes instead, he is worried about what might happen, he is worried that he is going to open is eyes and nothing but fire is going to be able to come out.  
“Fine” he says with a smug smirk as he kicked him in the groin, Tyler falls on the ground from the pain “there you go, i let him go”  
He is not sure what happens because his eyes are still closed but he doesn’t hear the project breaking and he can make out Trevor telling May Michelle “i know you didn't have the balls”  
She doesn’t reply to him but he hears footsteps, when he opens his eyes the first thing he sees are her big concerned doe eyes and she offers him a hand to stand up and he slowly takes her hand and stands up, he is still in so much pain and he expecting that she’ll ask him if he is okay but instead she whispers “can you run?”   
He tilts his head and nods even if he is not sure that he can run perfectly but then he sees her grab a big bottle of glue from her backpack and she squints her eyes like she is a baseball player that has one final shot that can get her into the school of her dreams, he is surprised by how it actually lands on Trevor’s head and it’s strong enough to make him fall off on top of his project, he turns to look at them and if looks could kill, they would be instantly dead.   
He feels May Michelle grabbing his hand as she takes him out of school, he is not sure of where they are going but he is pretty sure that anywhere is going to be better than here, he looks back and notices that Trevor just started chasing them, he is screaming once he is out of the school but Tyler doesn’t understand what he is actually saying.  
They run towards the parking lot, but then she looks around like she can’t find what she is looking for but they can hear Trevor coming closer, they both look at eachother helplessly, not knowing what to do but then May Michelle points at a pink vespa.  
“Come on” May Michelle tells him as she she opens the seat and takes out two helmets, she puts one on Tyler heads and one on her own, there is a part of Tyler that wants to ask her if she is out of her mind, he has never go on a motorcycle and the idea terrifies him but then he can hear the footsteps but before anything else happens someone else talks, well, screams “Mr. Murphy”.   
Fuck, the principal.   
That’s when he jumps on the vespa and then engine starts as he whispers “go, go, go”  
They drive away, his hands holding on the sides of May Michelle’s jacket as they leave the school behind, he has his eyes closed but when he finally starts to open his eyes he starts laughing, he doesn’t know what he is laughing about but he is and suddenly she is too, they drive for a couple of blocks but then the vespa stops  
“I don’t feel like going back to school,do you?”May Michelle sighs and shakes her head before reluctantly asking him  
“No” he says as he looks back at the school and shakes his head and remembers throwing up in front of everyone “fuck, no”  
“There is an starbucks near here, we can hide there meanwhile, i was going to go there anyway, we can be back for lunch,no pressure”  
“okay, let’s go” he says holding back onto her jacket.   
“i knew we were going to be friends” she said as she started the engine again “soon enough, we’ll be talking about what girls do we like-”  
“Boys” he says and it escapes his mouth so easily that is shocking, he doesn’t know if it is because of the adrenaline or because it just felt right or maybe it was just simple for him, it’s weird because they are wearing helmets and they can’t see each other’s faces but it feels right, May Michelle laughs and turns to look at him.   
“Girls” she says pointing at herself like she thought that he was correcting her, he has a chance to take it back, she didn’t get it but instead he shakes his head and points at himself the same she did and says “Boys”  
“great, more girls for me,then” she says as she turns back and starts the engine again, part of him thinks that this shouldn’t be this easy, it’s surprising that it is, technically this is not the first time, he has come out to someone, there was Aaron and there was MJ but somehow this feels different.  
Maybe this is exactly what he wanted or what he needed a new beginning.


End file.
